Miss Carina Black
by WolfGirlWhoLovesVamps
Summary: Carina is Sirius Black's twin inside and out. Justin is her half-vampire best friend who loves her more than life itself. Set when the Marauders were in Hogwarts. Vampires are COMPLETELY different from ones in Twilight. Language & sex in later chapters.
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

**AN: This story isn't actually about Sirius but his twin sister, Carina and her love, Justin (Sirius is still in the story though)... there will be some changes to Sirius' family! Hope you enjoy it and feel free to review. :) If you are confused by anything just ask and I'll tell you or it will be in the up-coming chapters. :) Rated M for later chapters.**

**And I'm saying this now and never again since it should be obvious, as it is a fanfiction website, I don't own any recognisable characters or situations and the Harry Potter series belongs to the AMAZING J K Rowling.**

**CarinaPOV**

"Carina will you pull up your sock?!" I did as my mother asked, not really caring about my sock but not exactly wanting to get into any more trouble either.

"Sirius? Oh there you are. Just... stop wondering off will you? Mother has asked that I watch out for you and I cannot do that if you keep bloody dissapearing can I?" Our brother, Cygnus, was two years older than me and Sirius and was he obviously annoyed! As though it was our fault our Mother had told him to "keep an eye on us".

"Fine." Sirius sounded genuinly bored. It was as if he didn't want to get out of our mad house and finally go to Hogwarts. He was probably just tired of the way people treated him because he wasn't 'Pure Blood Mad'. I would be. I'm not saying that I _was_ 'Pure Blood Mad', I'm just saying that I was smarter than Sirius and always kept my opinions to myself.

We were at Kings Cross train station waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. It was mine and Sirius' first year. I was feeling a mixture of excitment and nervousness. I was excited to go to the greatest school in the history of the world and learn all about magic, to meet new people and to get away from my family. Well most of my family. Cygnas was starting his third year, Narcissa was starting her fifth and Bellatrix was starting her seventh. At least I won't have to put up with Bella for long, I thought. I'd still see Sirius nearly every day since we're in the same year but I honestly didn't mind. We were alike and had the same views on 'bloodlines'. We both agreed that it didn't really matter if you were pure blood or not. It's a persons personality, not their blood that's important!

I was feeling nervous because I wouldn't be in the comfort of my home. I mean a whole year without seeing my house, without seeing my parents or Regulus. I think Regulus was the main reason I didn't want to go. I felt so sorry for him. I'd always connected with Regulus and even though he was younger than me we always seemed to have a lot to talk about, he was smart for his age. I wondered what he would do all year. He wasn't starting Hogwarts for another two years and I worried that in that time he would start listening to my mother's rants about the importance of blood purity. I knew that she would make him see her way in the time that me and Sirius weren't there to encourage him that muggles weren't evil or nasty or filthy but just people like us, without the powers of course. I wasn't as bothered about muggles as Sirius was if I'm honest, but I didn't want Regulus to grow up and become one of _his _followers.

As the train doors opened at ten thirty, my dad came and gave my a light squeeze. One thing a liked about my dad was that he didn't talk much, which was better I suppose. I couldn't of survived if both my parents were ranting and raving about 'thoses filthy mudbloods' everyday. I squeezed back and he bent down to give me a quick look over and a smile.

"Well, here you go Carina. Are you going to be okay?' He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He stood up and kissed my head.

"Good girl, well you best be off then hadn't you. Sirius, Cygnus aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother? And Cygnus watch out for them will you?"

"_Yes, dad!_" Cygnus rolled his eyes. He went up to mother and said his goodbyes before boarding the train, the same with Sirius.

"Now Carina you remember what I told you about keeping your manners in check don't you?"

"Yes, mother." I smiled, sighing in fustration.

"How could she forget?" Regulus asked, rather sarcasticly.

"Regulus, hush!" My dad warned. I turned my attention to my little brother, hugging him tight and patting his shoulder length, wavy brown hair. He looked so similar to Sirius and Cygnas. Apart from his eyes. He had dark blue eyes, the only blue eyes in our family. My mother thought it was a sign that he would be the son she would one day be most proud of. As though his eyes were the key to his success in life.

"You'll be ok Reg." I whispered, reasurring myself as much as I was him. He didn't want to be left on his own and I didn't blame him.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes letting go of me and gently pushing me towards the train. I laughed and walked towards the doors.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder. I'm sure they replied but I couldn't quite hear it over the noise of all the other students. I walked down the train until I found an empty compartment. As I sat down a tall, dark haired boy walked in.

"This is _our_ compartment." He said rather pointedly. I looked up and saw him stainding in the doorway with another boy who had long, blonde hair. They were both wearing Slytherin uniforms.

"I didn't know this train had seating arrangements?" I asked, rolling my eyes, not moving.

"They don't! Rabastan and Lucius can find somewhere else to sit." I looked up to see Narcissa and Bellatrix pushing them out of the doorway. The boys each gave me a dirty look and left.

"Thanks," I told them, half smiling. The sisters walked in and sat down.

"Mind if we sit here?" Bella asked.

"No, no," I said, shaking my head.

"So what happened to the manners that your mother tried to ink into you just a few weeks back?" Narcissa asked, amused.

"I guess they washed away with my bath water." They laughed.

"Well, I think it's great that she can stick up for herself." Bella smirked, obviously thinking that we had some sort of... similarities. Maybe she was right, I cringed inwardly. The rest of the train journey was a sort of boring blur. When I got off of the train at Hogwarts I heard a booming voice at one end of the platform.

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE PLEASE! FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE!" Looking around, I saw an extremely tall man with long, dark hair and a chest lenth beard. He was holding a big lantern and as I walked towards it I saw a crowd of people standing at his feet. There was an excited buzz in the air. The tall man cleared his throat loudly and everyone quietened down.

"Right, well, my name is Hagrid and we're just goin' to take some boats to get you to Hogwarts 'kay? Right then, let's get goin' shall we?" Hagrid lead us all down a path which led to a huge, dark river. We all piled onto the boats, three people per boat. I found Sirius and he introduced me to his new friend James. James smiled and shook my hand, offering that I ride with them. I accepted the offer, to Sirius' protest. I laughed and hopped onto their boat anyway. The boat ride was short but in that time I got to see my first glimpse of Hogwarts. It was the most magnificent place I'd ever seen in my life. All feelings of homesickness left and was replaced by this overwhelming excitement. The old castle was brightly lit, immediately making me feel more at home than I ever had in my cold, dark house. As we got off of the boats Hagrid pointed us all up some steps to the main doors.

"Professor Sprout will be waitin' for you just in there. Good luck!" He called, grinning at us all. Some of the kids said their goodbyes but most of them rushed up the steps. As I walked into Hogwarts for the first time I was greeted with lots of candles and stautes. A woman with short, curly hair tucked in a cotton, garden hat was standing at the top of the stairs and had a few peices of parchment in her hand.

"Hello. My name is Professor Sprout and I'm going to be your Herbology teacher." She smiled down at all of us. "Now, what's going to happen is quite simple. You will all follow me into the main hall and when your name is called out you'll be seated on a stool and the Sorting Hat will decide which house you shall be placed into. Once you have been placed into a house, you will take a seat at that house table. Everyone understand?" She asked and when everyone called out "Yes!" she smiled. "Good."

**JustinPOV**

Hagrid looked just like my mom had descibed him, Hogwarts looked the same as it did three weeks before and I already knew what was going to happen when I walked into the main hall. The only thing that was new to me was the rest of the first years. I'd already met all of the Professors. Professer Sprout led us into the great hall and I sighed.

"You okay?" My identical twin, Sean asked me, cocking his head in question. Looking at Sean was almost like looking into a mirror. Apart from that "I'm plotting something evil" look he usually had on his face, we were extremely similar looking. Our hair was dark blonde, almost brown, but Sean's was longer than mine. Our eyes were exactly the same shade of green, the same as our father's and we were almost the same height, me being only an inch or two taller.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hm, okay. ...Don't know 'bout you but that wolf smell is getting to me." Sean wasn't one to pry on a subject.

"It's not getting to me. I think you've just got to accept the fact that you're going to be around a Werewolf, to be able to get over the smell, Sean." I breathed.

"Yeah..." Sean glared in the direction of a shy looking boy. We met him when we visited Hogwarts three weeks previous. His name was Remus Lupin. He seemed nice enough. I wasn't going to let him bother me.

We were stood in line waiting for our names to be called out when I saw her. The single, most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. And I'd seen some beautiful women. She was looking around the main hall, blushing whenever she met eyes with one of the older students. She had shoulder lenth, dirty-blonde hair, pale skin and chocolate eyes, framed with long, thick eyelashes.

"Dude, you okay?" My friend, Leon, asked, sounding amused. Leon and his family were like relatives to my family. We'd known each other since we were born and we'd grown up together. Leon looked a lot like his dad, same dark skin and carefully rolled and braided hair. Although, he had his mother's eyes, whose were a softer brown than his father's.

"What?" I asked, hardly able to take my eyes off of the girl.

"I asked if you were okay? She's pretty, huh?" I laughed at his choice of words.

"Pretty? Have you seen her? She's a goddess!" Leon and Sean laughed, before turning their attention back to the front of the room.

"Black, Sirius!" A boy with shaggy, dark brown hair walked up to the front. The Sorting Hat couldn't quite decide where to place him but finally called out "Gryffindor!" Sirius Black looked a little shocked and pleasently suprised. I heard a boy from the Slytherin table growl and I looked over to him. He looked very similar. It became obvious to me that they were brothers.

"Black, Carina" Obviously Sirius Black's twin then. I looked towards the Sorting Hat again. It was her. That goddess girl was Carina Black. I stared at her... well more like gawked if I'm honest.

"She'll be in Gryffindor aswell I suppose." I faintly heard their brother mumble. I hoped not.

"Slytherin!" I smiled widely. Carina was in the same house as me, assuming my bloodline placed me into my "rightful house"! I grinned and clapped with the others. She sat next to her smiling brother, blushing.

"Riley, Justin" Professer Sprout called out my name. I whipped my head forward and saw Professer Dumbledore look my way. He must be a freakin' genius to be able to tell which twin I was, I thought as I walked up to the front. When I sat on the stool I automatically looked up and searched for the girl. I saw her staring at me and as soon as our eyes met she looked down and blushed, again. Such a beautiful colour.

"Well, it's not like you need to even ask is it, boy?" The Sorting Hat boomed. "Slytherin!" All of the Slytherin table clapped and cheered as I went to sit down. I heard people whispering about me.

"Isn't his family related to Salazar Slytherin anyway?"

"He's got flawless features, don't you think?"

"He's the son of that filthy, bloodsucker isn't he?" I looked up straight away and soon found the owner of that voice. I glared and was about to get up and break his neck when Sean sat next to me and put a restraing hand on my shoulder.

"Not worth it Jus', we don't want to get expelled yet. We just got here, give it a few months, " he laughed. I raised my eyebrows in shock, I was normally the one stopping him from picking a fight or attacking somebody. As I looked up to see his face he gave me an evil smile. I could tell he was planning on hurting him... badly. I knew what that meant.

"Just leave it completely. I mean I don't wanna get expelled, full stop!" I said pointedly. Sean shrugged and settled for glaring at him.

Leon was soon joining us at the Slytherin table, where his parents had once sat. I wasn't quite paying attention to him though, Carina Black had looked over at me. I smiled over to her and she gave me a shy smile back. I was young but I already knew. This girl was going to be mine even if I had to die twice to get her!

**So? What did you think? Justin's background and family will be explained in later chapters. Please review. This is the first ever Harry Potter fanfiction I've wrote so... :)**

**I don't want mean reviews, if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. This is my world and there's no need to be mean here. **


	2. Vampire Lessons

**AN: I found this chapter hard to write, to be honest. It was hard putting my ideas about Justin and his family down on paper, if you know what I mean? Comments would be extremely appreciated. Enjoy :)**

**CPOV**

The first few weeks of Hogwarts were all a bit hectic. Getting used to the school rules and routines. Starting my classes and meeting lots of new people. The people who interested me most had to be the Riley twins, Justin and Sean, and their friend Leon. They stood out! Firstly because I've never met any other twins' apart from me and Sirius. Secondly because of their American accents. Apparently, the twins' dad was raised in America and when he and his wife left school they went to live over their with Leon's parents. Thirdly... they were all half vampires.

"Really?!" I asked Leon, while we were sitting in our common room, going over Defence Against The Dark Arts homework.

"Yeah, my dad was turned into a vampire shortly after he left school, he thought it would ruin his life but it hasn't." He told me, shrugging, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for your dad to be a vampire.

"You all seem really, um, grown up for your age..." I said, trying not to make it sound like an insult.

"Well, we learn extremely quickly because we remember _everything_ and our brains developed quickly too," he explained.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," I chuckled. "Is it true about the in-human strenth and speed?" I asked trying not to sound to childish next to his 'developed' mind.

"Well, we're extremely fast and strong. I bet you that I could get from here to there in less than a second," he said pointing over towards the stairs.

"No wand magic?"

He laughed. "No wand magic, I promise."

"Okay then." I took the bet. He chuckled.

"Close your eyes and say Mississippi"

"Mrs Ippy?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Say that and then open your eyes."

I closed my eyes and quickly said "Mrs Ippy". When I opened them he had gone. I looked over to the stairs and there he was, leaning on the bannister.

"That was a slow Mississippi" he teased, sounding cocky. I blinked once and he was gone. I felt a tap on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around and saw him next to me.

"That was... _amazing_!" I breathed. He laughed, really loud.

"What? Don't you see that kind of stuff every day?" he asked, joking.

"You're kidding aren't you? The best thing I've ever seen is a patronus." Just then he looked up, behind me.

"I'll be right back." He smiled and _zoomed_ over there. I was getting motion sickness.

**JPOV**

There I was watching Leon talking, laughing and making her smile. I wanted to do that.

"_Leon!_" I whispered, knowing that he'd here it. He looked up and exused himself.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just, uh..." I didn't really know what to say. _Stay away, she's mine?_

"Spit it out then," he laughed.

"Its just I was hoping to get to talk to Carina but you two look busy so it doesnt matter."

"Man, if you wanna talk to her then I'll get lost. She is your "_goddess"_ after all," he laughed. I punched him in the ribs making him bend over in pain and admit defeat. He gestured towards her, sitting down still holding his healing ribs. I walked over, slowly, thinking of something to say.

"Hey Carina" I smiled at her when she looked up from her homework on the floor.

"Hey Justin, is Leon okay?" she asked noticing him rubbing his ribs.

"Yeah, he just pulled a muscle or something" I said, hoping that she didn't see me hit him.

"Oh dear," she looked worried.

"We heal fast, he'll be fine soon" I assured her quickly. She looked up and smiled.

"Leon was just telling me about you three," she informed me.

I laughed, humorlessly.

"Not enough," I mumbled. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's just that... well... we can be very dangerous Carina... just so you know" I hoped that she wouldn't take that as an invitation to leave. I wanted to spend some time with her.

"Oh, well you don't seem too scary to me," she said, shrugging. I chuckled, relieved that she hadn't left.

"So did your dad get turned into a vampire too?" she asked after a while, the beautiful sound of her voice never failing to make me smile.

"Erm... no. My mother is the vampire. It was weird, she thought she'd never be able to have kids but by some miracle or ...something, she had three of them," I laughed.

"Three? You have another sibling?" she asked.

"Yeah a sister, she's two years younger than me," I told her.

"My little brothers two years younger than me," she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. I must of been gawking again.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern on her face. It took me a moment to answer.

"...what?...Um yeah, I'm fine. I was just... um thinking. Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked quickly, trying to diguise my odd behaviour.

"It's nearly after hours though." That wasn't a no.

"We don't have to stay out for long. I just haven't really seen the... um... or we could just forget it." I said, shrugging. Why would she go for a walk with me anyway?

"No, no," she said quickly. "Let me just go and get some shoes on." She smiled again. Instead of waiting for me to reply, not like I could of given one, she got up and rushed to put her shoes on. I could see excitment in her eyes. Was she this excited to spend time with me? No, she just wants to get out of the common room, I told myself.

**CPOV**

I rushed over to put on my shoes. I didn't know why but I felt like I was already breaking the rules. Justin made everything seem more... dangerous. Maybe it was because of the vampire in him, he did say that they were dangerous. Well, they seemed perfetly normal to me. I wouldn't of known they weren't human, if they hadn't told me. The only thing that gave them away was their beauty. There were like extra fast, male Veela.

As me and Justin walked out of the door there was a weird silence. Not awkward but weird. I decided to ask him more about himself.

"Did you have to learn how to control you speed and strenth?" He looked up from his shoes.

"Yeah, we had to control our thirst too," he searched my face, expecting to see horror, I suppose.

"You like, um, blood too?" Saying it out-loud made a nervous lump form in my throat.

"Yeah," he said, as if I was asking him if he liked pumkin juice. "Our thirst isn't as bad as a full-vampire's is but it's still pretty bad... at first."

"So, you're all... okay now?" I felt like I'd hit a sensative spot. He smiled all the same.

"I guess." He started laughing and after checking if I should, I joined in.

"How is someone changed from human to vampire? How did your mother become one, and Leon's father?" I'd never asked about vampires, never been really interest if I'm honest, but now I wanted to know everything.

"Uh, Leon's dad was out one night and a vampire found him. He realized he was a wizard so he decided to change him, instead of kill him. Jamie, Leon's dad, was out of control and bit my mother, nearly killed her, so he thought the only option was to turn her. A full-vampire has to suck all of the blood from a humans body for them to die and come back as a vampire. The magic in their canine teeth, or fangs, turns them into a vampire. It replaces some of the blood and changes the body. If any blood is left in their body they'll just die, unless there's enough in there to keep them alive."

"That's interesting," I realized what I said after I said it. "I don't mean it was good that they were turned into vampires I just meant that...well I never knew that before." Justin was looking at me, humorously.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I suppose it would be interesting to people who don't know."

We walked around for at least an hour, talking about me, mostly for the rest of the time. He seemed interested in my boring life of weird house-ornaments and long lectures about blood purity.

"My mom used to be like that. She used to think that it was important if you had pure-blood," he said the words 'pure-blood' with disgust. "I've never been like that, neither has my dad. He grew up around muggles, you see. My mom came to her senses eventually, while we were in America. I can't say the same for my brother and sister," he said, his voice dripping with regret, as if he was the reason for it. I knew how he felt. I always felt that by leaving Regulus, I was sending him into a river of pure-blood-lectures with no-one to show him how to get out and take the right path.

"Me and Sirius have never cared much for blood purity but my parents and Cygnus are obssessed with it. Regulus, my younger brother, is un-decided I think. Me and Sirius have always advised him to take no notice of what our family say. I hope while we're here he won't start listening to them."

We talked like that for a long time, even when we had to go back to the Slytherin common room.

"How come you were put in Slytherin if you are completely against pure-blood maniacs?" I asked, half chuckling. It took a while for him to answer me.

"I.. um.. I'm sort of... related to him. My mother is the cousin of... err.. you-know-who," he looked as if he regreted telling me. He was definitely expecting me to run away, screaming at the top of my lungs. A dangerous half-vampire, who's related to one of the most evil wizards ever. Who's also related to the very man who was attempting to raise and army in order to destroy the wizarding world as we know it, right this very moment. For a moment, I wanted to run, but Justin somehow made me feel...safe. Why would I run?

**AN: So? Please review, even if you have negative comments, to an extent. I've never written a long story before I'm not sure if I'm all that good. There is more relationship stuff coming up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Sparks Fly

**AN:**

**Catch up: Skipped to the end of their third year. Carina and Justin are best friends. Justin and Lily are also friends. I'm gonna add some more Marauders, Lily and Severus in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

**CPOV**

"No!"

"Oh, come on!" James was just getting rejected by Lily _again _when I sat down next to Justin in Defense Against The Dark Arts. James turned around to the table behind him, our table, and gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"Carina, will you please tell Lily that it is in her best interest that she go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

I smiled mockingly. Lily turned to face me and raised her eyebrows, questioningly.

"Well James, I personally can't see how any girl could resist you," I started sarcastically. "But I think you should respect Lily's decision and," I leaned in so James' face was an inch from mine. "Leave her alone!" I said every word as though I was talking to a toddler. Lily and Justin laughed.

"Don't listen to her mate," Sirius walked past us and sat next to James. "Just because _she_ can't get a boyfriend to save her life, doesn't mean that you should give up." The boys laughed and I scowled at Sirius.

"It's the truth, you haven't ever had a boyfriend Car," Sirius laughed.

"I am _not _a car, Sirius, and how would you know anyway?" I said, even though it was true, I'd never had a boyfriend, Sirius was not winning this arguement _that_ easily.

"Well-" He started.

"Sirius Black turn around!" Our Dark Arts teacher, Professer Berwyk, shouted from the front of the classroom. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Has anyone seen Mr Lupin? I heard he was feeling better today," she asked. Not many people knew about Remus' "condition" but I knew for a fact that all the teachers _had_ to know. Maybe he just had a limit to the amount of days he was allowed off, after a full moon.

I had known that Remus was a Werewolf for a while. Sean had let it slip one night, last year, that he couldn't stand Remus' "Werewolf smell". I confronted Remus about it the next day and he told me everything. He said he trusted me because he knew that I wouldn't go blabbing. Plus I was Sirius' sister and Justin's best friend. Justin, Sean and Leon had visited Hogwarts three weeks before they started their first year. They needed to be told about Remus and to be warned about what the were and weren't aloud to do within the walls of Hogwarts. No killing, no breaking of anyones bones and no "Vampire fights". Things like that.

"He's still in a bad way, Professor," James spoke up.

"Yeah, he'll be back tomorrow though, I reckon," Sirius said.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you boys." Professer Berwyk smiled at James and Sirius.

Once Professer Berwyk had explained what we were doing and let us get on with it, she excused herself to go and talk to Professer Dumbledore. About Remus, I assumed.

"Hey, Sirius," Justin whispered. Sirius and James turned around.

"Yes?" Sirius replied, casually, obviously not in the middle of working, as usual.

"Is Remus ok? The full moon was nearly four nights ago, I haven't seen him since," Justin asked. Justin, Sean and Leon normally went for a run around the dark forrest with Remus on a full moon. Well, Justin would. Sean and Leon would run off and meet up with Justin afterwards. They didn't say as much, but I guessed they found something to "drink" while they were in the dark forrest.

"He's just got some cuts and bruises that he doesn't want anyone to see but he's been taking a healing potion and they've nearly all gone now," Sirius said, looking around, to make sure that no-one was listening.

"Oh, okay," Justin nodded.

After a while most people, including me and Justin, had finished their work. The Professor still wasn't back.

"You got any homework tonight?" Justin asked me.

"No," I raised an eyebrow. He knew that I always finished all of my homework before Friday so that I could have a free weekend. "You?"

He laughed. "No, I was just checking, I want to show you something tonight, okay?" he asked, still smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"A suprise," he replied. I sighed.

"Jus', you know I hate suprises," I whined. His smile turned into a smirk.

"I know," he replied simply, still smirking. "But it won't be as good if I tell you."

"Fine. It better not be a bad suprise. I better not get hurt," I said in a mocking, serious tone. I'd had enough experience with Sirius and James' "suprises" not to warn him. Justin looked shocked.

"'Rina, I would _never_ hurt you! You should know that." Pain washed over his eyes. I was confused, I expected him to just laugh, not to take it seriously.

"I know that," I assured him "I was just joking." I placed my hand on his and interwined our fingers. This was an easy relationship, we could hug and hold hands. Or... so I thought. Justin flinched at my touch. He pulled his hand from mine, gently, and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Right, class!" Professer Berwyk walked back into class. "There's only about five minutes left, I'm sorry that I've been absent but there was something I had to deal with." She explained. "So, could we all please pack up our things and be seated?"

I was putting away my work when Justin came and sat back down.

"Are you ok Justin?" I asked, questioning his strange behaviour.

"I'm fine. I just needed to fetch something from the front." He said, searching his pocket and holding up a peice of parchment with some writing on it. I wasn't convinced but I just nodded, not wanting to cause any more tension between us.

"You're all dismissed, could you leave your work on my desk before you go please." Professor Berwyk called as the class rose from their seats. Everyone did as they were asked and then flooded out of the classroom.

"Sirius! James!" I called walking out of the classroom. They turned around, James smiling and Sirius looking annoyed that I'd bothered him.

"What do you want?" Sirius said, clearly more annoyed than I gave him credit from.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd tell Remus I said hello?" I asked, scowling. Sirius was always annoyed with me lately. He gave a big sigh.

"We'll tell him," James told me laughing at Sirius' expression. "See you later." He smiled at me and Justin, then pulled Sirius towards the main hall.

"Are you still walking to the main hall with me?" Justin was asking very strange questions today.

"Don't I always?" I answered, confused.

"Yeah, but I just thought that... never mind. Let's go." He gave his best attempt at a smile and walked on, a foot in-front of me. After a few steps I stopped walking. I knew that he would notice. He wouldn't hear my footsteps, he wouldn't feel my body heat behind him. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

**JPOV**

Many thoughts were rushing through my head as me and Carina walked to the main hall. Did she notice my reaction to her touch? Am I being too obvious about my feelings? Was it a bad idea to be just friends, after all? I noticed her stop behind me and turned around immediately, worried that something was wrong. She was looking at me questioningly.

"Justin, will you please tell me what is wrong?" She pleaded. What should I say? I thought. Should I tell her that I had feelings for her when she obviously didn't return them?

"Nothing, why?" I thought it best that I play dumb. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, looking at her feet.

"Don't do that Jus', you know that there is something wrong!" She was all but yelling at me. "Have _I_ done something to upset you?" She looked up at me and I could see that she was nearly crying in fustration.

"No, no, no! You haven't done anything, I promise. It's just that... well..."

"What? Spill it!" I had to come up with something... fast!

"Well, I'm just...stressed. My thirst has been getting to me a bit lately and I sometimes feel this need to kill every human I lay my eyes on. Happy?" _Well that wasn't a creepy thing to say! _I chastised myself as soon as the words left my mouth. It wasn't a lie though, my thirst had been getting to me more than usual but it wasn't why I was stressed. Thankfully, she looked like she believed my out-burst.

"Oh, Justin. How on earth could I be _happy _that you're uncomfortable?" She sounded sympathetic, even after I'd basically told her I might kill her any minute. I didn't want her sympathy. Especially not tonight, _I want tonight to be amazing_, I thought.

"Look... It's, um... It's going away. There's no need to worry about it. Let's just go and eat, shall we?" I asked, gesturing up the corridor towards the main hall. I held out my hand, instantly regretting it when she took it and I felt tingles run up and down my arm and a shiver wash over my back. I gave her the best smile I could and when she smiled back, I nearly fell to my knees in defeat. I was in love with Carina Black. I had been since the moment I laid eyes on her. These last three years had been difficult. I couldn't exactly tell her how I felt. After all, I was a monster. A dangerous one, at that. She deserved better. She deserved a safe, healthy life. Even if that meant I wasn't apart of it...

**CPOV**

After dinner, Justin walked me back to the common room, he seemed to be back to his old self, or at least pretending to be.

"'Rina! Carina! Thank god that I found you!" Cygnus came running up to me, sighing with relief.

"Cygnus? What's the matter?" Cygnus was talking to me, in public. I automatically thought the worst. Sirius or Regulus was hurt or-.

"I just heard that some seventh years were cursing a load of third years." he stated. "They obviously missed you two huh?" he asked, laughing. Since when did Cygnus Black laugh?

"Did somebody slip something into your pumpkin juice?" I asked, half smiling myself.

"No, is it a crime to laugh?" He asked, all humor gone instantly. I almost laughed but I thought it best not to start any arguments.

"No, Cyg. Definetly not." I smiled and walked off, pulling Justin along with me. We reached the fire. Sitting by the fire twirling a twig in his hand was Regulus.

"Hey Reg!" I said smiling at him. "Why've you got a twig?" I asked pointing to his hand. He shrugged.

"Just picked it up on my way here." He shrugged again and his eyes dropped to the fire. "I heard some kids were getting cursed downstairs, did you see it?" he asked, never looking away from the fire. His face had an amused look to it.

"It's not funny Regulus! Someone could have been seriously injured!" He'd turned out just as I had expected. A pure-blood maniac with a permanent evil gleam in his eyes. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"Muggle born or not they're still _people_!" Justin told Regulus harshly. Regulus stood and glared up at Justin. They both stood glaring at eachother for a moment, in silence.

"Everything okay?" Leon walked over to where we were standing.

"Everything's fine!" Regulus spat. He looked away from Justin and turned to me. "You and Sirius have some _weird_ friends." He said, giving me a look I knew too well. That "I'll be telling mother of this" look. Then he walked off. I looked around, watching him walk away. _What happened to him? _

He sat down next to Lydia, Justin and Sean's younger sister. She was just like Justin had described her, beyond beautiful and evil, extremely evil. Not the little child kind of evil. The kind of evil where she would trip you up in the corriddor and laugh. She was the kind of evil where if she was _insulted_ she would leave it for a while and get you back when you least expect it. Justin once said that he was counting on her becoming one of the Dark Lord's followers... soon. Lydia had long, wavy blonde hair, apparently inherited from her mother. Her eyes were a shocking blue colour, framed by long black eyelashes. They'd have been beautiful if they weren't so cold and full of hatred. She had a cute nose, one that didn't suit the evil in her eyes, but her mouth was the mouth of a vampire. Full, beautiful lips that would one day be the key to entrapping her victims.

"Come on," Justin said, tugging on my sleeve. I looked around and he was nodding towards the seat where Regulus had just been sitting. "Sitting down?" He asked.

"Sure." I sat down and Justin and Leon sat on the sofa opposite. "So, when's this suprise going to get here?" I asked, placing a smile back onto my lips.

"It's already here." Justin smiled mischievously. "It's been here since the school was first built." I gave him a questioning look.

"Um...What?" He looked at Leon and they both burst out laughing. I was getting really annoyed. How come everyone but me seemed to know? "Seriously, what?"

"You'll find out later." Justin left it at that and walked off to his dorm.

"Ugh!" I got up and stomped out of the common room. They'd been at it ever since I sat down in the main hall, teasing me about it, shooting knowing looks at eachother. It was just fustrating. I hated being in the dark about anything.

As I walked through the castle, I bumped into Remus.

"Remus! Hello," I smiled at him when he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Hello Carina, how are you today?" He asked politely. I quickly scanned his face for any cuts or bruises and found no more than four tiny cuts.

"I'm fine, how're you? I heard you were in a bit of a bad way."

"A little bit, yeah. I'm fine now though. I was just heading to the library." He smiled gesturing down the coridoor. I took that as an invitation to drop the subject.

"Okay then, well I'll see you later Remus."

"Yeah, see you later Carina." He walked past me and down the corridor, towards the library. I sighed, thinking about Remus. _He must be going through hell and here I am, getting in a strop because I have to be patient_, I thought, kicking the wall.

"Well, well. Somebody's in a bad mood." I looked up to find Severus Snape smirking, his eyebrow raised. I huffed.

"What?" Annoyance was seeping through my voice.

"I was just saying that you seem to be in a bad mood. Why?"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why? Oh, I don't know, Severus. Maybe because my best friend is acting extremely weird, Sirius and his friends are always making fun of me and don't start because I know that they bother you aswell, plus Cygnas hardly ever acknowledges that I'm in the room, even when I need really him and I have a friend with a problem that nobody can help him with but I feel so sorry for him and... and..." I was rambling and tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes. Severus had a shocked and awkward look on his face. He obviously wasn't good with crying women so I waved my hand in the air. "I'm fine, it's just... I get a little overwhelmed sometimes." He leaned against the wall, looking at me. I hadn't realized how much things had been getting to me.

"Err... well..."

"Look, I've got to get back to the common room soon, want to come?"

"Sure..."

**JPOV**

"Are you ok?" I asked as Carina walked up to me. She'd been talking to Snape and her eyes were red. I was praying, for his sake, that he hadn't upset her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "So, when am I going to find out just, exactly what this _suprise_ is?" I laughed, leaning closer to her ear and whispered:

"Now."

Her eyes lit up. When it comes down to it, she really does like suprises. The only thing she hates about them is waiting to find out what they are. "Go and fetch your coat and meet me at the main entrance." She looked puzzled.

"Is it outside? Because we could get caught-" I cut her off.

"All in good time." She shook her head, chuckling and ran up to her dormitory to fetch her coat. I loved seeing her happy, it was one of the only things that I actually enjoyed about my life. I had tonight all planned out, it wasn't that special, for me, but I knew that she would love it.

**CPOV**

"Everything's fine. We won't get caught, trust me," Justin told me as I looked around the main entrance, checking if anyone had seen us, for the hundredth time. I turned to him and gave a weak smile.

"Where abouts are we going?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. It was nearly sunset and we were walking down the path towards the dark forrest.

"To the Black Lake"

"Wha- Why?" What the hell was my suprise?

"You'll see." That was it? He was annoying me again.

"What will I see?"

"Your suprise."

"Ugh! Justin!" I whined. Justin was laughing at me. "If I don't enjoy this suprise, you'll have hell to pay!" He raised an eyebrow and muttered something like "The Devil's waiting for me anyway".

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but he sounded serious. Deadly serious. He looked down to the rocks beneath his feet.

"Well... I'm a Vampire's..._spawn_... Which means I'll be going to hell when I die." His eyes told me that he wasn't joking, he honestly thought that what he said was true. My eyes widened, all thoughts of my suprise and the Black Lake out of my mind. How could he think that? He was one of the sweetest people _on earth_!

"Justin, you'd never go to hell. How can you think that?"

"I'm part Vampire... I- I've _killed people_! _Innocent_ people, Carina... How could I _not _be sent to hell?"

"Wha- ..." I didn't know what to say. Even though he'd killed people, that had been when he was younger, not in-control of his blood lust. He'd once told me that when he was seven he'd lost control and killed a few muggles in America, but he felt terrible afterwards... that had to count for something... right? I decided to drop the subject, end on a light note.

"Justin, even if the Devil does try to drag you down to hell, he'll have to go through me first." That made him smile a little. "No-one wants to be on the wrong end of my fists," I joked, punching his arm playfully. I knew that it wouldn't hurt him, nothing did.

"Okay, fair enough," he said, now full-on laughing. "We're here, by the way." He pointed towards a big tree on the grass bank.

"My suprise is a tree?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"No. If you want we could sit _under_ the tree, while we wait for your suprise." He laughed at my disbelieving look. We went to sit down, with our backs resting against the tree trunk. He didn't say anything else.

"I was under the impression that my suprise had _been here since the school was first built_!" I imitated his voice from earlier.

"The main piece of the suprise is here." He gestured toward the Black Lake.

"Okay. I'm seriously confused." He gave me a devilish smile.

"I know." Then, he had the _nerve_ to _wink _at me!

I huffed, deciding not to spit my dummy out of the pram... this once. "Fine. I'll just wait then." Justin stretched his neck a little and looked toward the setting sun.

"Not for much longer" I looked over towards him, with a huge smile on my face, he was already standing up. I was starting to think that he was just a little _too_ fast for my liking.

He held out his hand and pulled me up, with very little effort, I might add. As soon as I was standing up straight, he pulled his hand away, quickly, as if my hand was a hot iron. I ignored it though, as he lead me down to the Black Lake. For a moment I thought that Justin was going to jump in, but we stopped, about a foot from the edge. He pointed towards the sun.

"Look... Keep looking." I did as instructed, not really getting the situation. "Any second now, you will have your suprise." I smiled. I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Aren't you looking too?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of the setting sun.

"Don't worry, I've seen this twice already. I want to see your reaction."

As the bottom of the sun hit the water, the lake started bubbling. I gasped.

"Don't worry, just keep looking," Justin reassured me. When the sun had vanished, the lake stopped bubbling and turned from black to green to red and kept changing colour for several moments. It was the most enchanting thing I've ever seen.

"What-"

"No-one knows what it is or why it happens, it just does. Every year." As the lake turned back to it's original colour, I looked over at Justin.

"How did you know about this?" I asked him.

"My mother told me about it. She said that when she attended Hogwarts, she went for a wander after hours one night and she saw it. She thinks that it may be Hogwarts way of celebrating magic. I happen to disagree, I think Hogwarts celebrates magic by letting people learn here. I think that this-" He gestured towards the lake. "-is the worlds way of reminding us of beauty, because it's so beautiful..." He trailed off, embarrassment evident on his face.

"Yes, I get what you mean. Personally, I think that you're _both_ right." He smiled, bviously glad I hadn't made fun of him. "And talking of _wandering after hours_..." I told him, pointedly. He chuckled and glanced towards the castle.

"Come on." He started walking up the path towards the castle and I followed behind.

"How come Lydia didn't come down and see it? It's her first year, she wouldn't have ever seen it." Justin's face turned sad.

"She doesn't care. She thinks that it's all too... babyish." He looked at me and assessed my reaction. "Do you?"

"Babyish? No, of course not. I'd like to see it next year and the year after that and every year until I leave Hogwarts." His face lit up a little.

"Only if we can go together."

"Only if you actually watch the _lake_ next time." He laughed at my scorning tone.

"Deal."

**JPOV**

I was glad that she enjoyed it, I was also glad that she wanted to see it again. I had made a hard decision, watching her face as she took in the sight of the lake. She just looked so...innocent and pure. I couldn't let her be dragged to hell because of my selfishness. Because I wanted her to be mine. I would leave her alone and let her live her life. Starting next year. _Yes, next year._

**AN: So? Did you like it? :)**

**If anything is wrong, I apologize. And please review. Tell me what you think. :)**

**P.S Just to let you know, the next chapter will be set in the summer before their fourth year.**


	4. Summertime Confusion

**Set in the summer before Carina and Justin's fourth year. Enjoy :)**

**JPOV**

"So, why did your Dark Arts teacher get fired _this time_?" My mother asked, as me, Sean and Lydia walked into our home.

"She was just a crap teacher. We didn't learn much this year," Sean shrugged, dropping his trunk by the door and briefly hugging her. My mother was thirty-five but because she was a vampire, she still looked eighteen. It was weird, knowing that, physically, I was four years younger than her.

"I heard that she was a spy for you-know-" My dad started.

"Tom! Don't call him anything but Tom Riddle, Levi. We _won't_ be scared of him or his _name_. He's my cousin for crying out loud!" She hardly ever admitted that she was related to him out loud. She _must _of been annoyed. _Why do you drop yourself in it dad?_ I thought as he rolled his eyes. I heard Lydia hiss. She didn't like people speaking ill of "_The Dark Lord"_.

"Lydia!" Sean warned her. She knew better than to hiss at a vampire, especially her mother. If you hissed at a vampire their instincts would normally take over and they'd attack you. A hiss was an invitation to fight.

"Don't be disrepectful, Lydia." My father told her, sternly. My dad wasn't one to get angry over anything, but he had a line and me and my siblings knew better than to cross it.

Lydia picked her trunk back up and sped to her room, her blonde hair flying after her. I wouldn't of called it running away, since running was just a quicker way of getting somewhere. It normally took about ten seconds for me to run around every single room in the house. I think that she just "walked" away from a situation before it got out of hand...or before mom kicked her ass. Sean turned to go after her, but my mom put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her to cool off, Sean." He sighed and nodded.

"You got any blood." Sean asked, keen to drink something that wasn't pumkin juice.

"Already? You just got home," my mom laughed.

"Yeah." He sniffed, searching for blood. "There's none in the house. Can I go and find some outside?" He looked out of the window and smiled. I followed his gaze.

Walking down the street was a beautiful young girl about a year older than me and Sean.

"No!" My mother said, sternly. "I'll go and get some from the bloodbank tonight."

Sean huffed. "Fine." My dad raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me again why I decided to marry a _vampire_..." He said, an amused look on his face as he watched Sean walk to the kitchen.

"Because you love me," my mother stated, jumping on his back.

"Oh, yeah." My dad replied, distracted as my mom rested her head next to his.

"You're just as bad as him, anyway." My mom stuck her tongue out and then kissed my dads cheek.

_Ugh! _There was no way I was going to watch my parents get all... lovey-dovey.

"Right, I'll just...uh...leave then." My parents laughed as I picked up my things and sped off to my room.

My room wasn't much. It was quite plain really. But that was how I liked it. Sean had Slytherin posters and pictures of exotic snakes covering his walls. Lydia had pretty much the same but she had a load of newspaper pages on her wall to. All the newspaper clips were about Voldemort and Death Eaters, obviously.

I had white walls, white bed sheets and above my bed, a pin board covered in pictures of my family, my friends and of course, Carina. I looked at a picture of Carina, she was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way home last year. She was smiling and waving at me. I breifly smiled back before throwing my things onto my bed. I opened up my trunk and unpacked.

When I'd emptied the clothes out of my trunk I was left with my school books and some photos. I picked up the photos, there were some of me and Carina, some of me and Leon and some of just Carina.

I picked out all of the photos that had Carina in and put them on top of a chest of drawers. Then I stood on my bed and took down the pin board, placed it on my bed and sat next to it. I removed all of the photos of Carina and put them with the others, on the dresser. I didn't know how this would help me get over her, but I thought that it would be easier if she wasn't there, above my bed, looking down at me with her beautiful eyes and her blinding smile.

I then pinned all of the remaining photos from my trunk onto the board, put it back on my wall and walked over to the dresser. I didn't want to throw them away, I'd never do that, I just wanted them to be out of sight. I needed a box.

"Mom?" I said as I walked out of my room, you didn't have to shout when you were talking to a vampire.

"Yes Justin?" My mom had appeared at the top of the stairs and there was a strangely suspicious smile on her face. _Why was she..._ _Her and dad weren't just... Ugh... Clear mind of all thoughts consisting of my parents and sex._

"Justin? What's the matter." I realised that I hadn't spoken a word.

"Um... Do you have a box?"

She looked confused. "A box? A box for what?"

"Uh... some photos that I want to put under my bed."

"Why don't you just pin them-"

"I don't want to pin them up but I don't want to throw them away either, so... I'm sort of stuck with my box idea." She chuckled lightly.

"Okay honey, I'll find you a box." I smiled at her as she walked down the stairs.

"What do you need a box for?" Sean's voice, behind me, made me jump a little. Hold on... Sean's room was between me and the staircase, in front of me, not behind. I turned around, quickly.

"Get out of my room, Sean!" He was going to see the photos and I knew that he'd have some stupid remark for me. I walked through the door to my room and sure enough, Sean was looking at the photos of Carina.

"Why've you taken them down?" There was no humor in his voice, just confusion. I decided to just be straight with him.

"I didn't want to have to look at her every day...in those photos...it would be harder to get over her."

"Get over her? ...What? ...But you love her..." _Thank you Captain Obvious,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "Why would you want to get_ over_ her." I was suprised to find concern in his voice.

"Well... because...beacause I'm a monster, Sean. She deserves better... she deserves a happy life... I won't ruin that because of my selfishness."

Sean shocked me by punching me, breaking my nose.

"What the fuck Sean?"

"Language!" I heard my mother scorn from downstairs. I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy fixing my nose.

"Man, you seriously gotta get a grip!" Sean was rubbing his knuckles. I was full on glaring at him by this point.

"_I've _got to get a grip? You're the one going around punching people! Why did you do that?"

"Because you're being stupid! You and Carina are perfect for each other and... look I'm starting to sound really freaking corny now, so just... think about what you're doing, will you?" He put the photos down and sped out. My eyebrows furrowed.

_What the hell was that?_

**CPOV**

We were two weeks into the summer break and I was already bored out of my mind. Nothing anything had happened, really. Narcissa had been here announcing that she was engaged to be married to Lucius Malfoy. Of all the people in the world, Cissy had to marry him. They joined us for dinner one night and Cygnus was all but bouncing out of his seat. He thought that having Lucius around would be a good thing, probably because him and Lucius were both _Death Eater wannabes_ and he'd be able to learn a few things.

Sirius locked himself in his room, per usual. He was always in there. He only came out if he needed food or the bathroom. He did it the previous year aswell, it was rather annoying talking to him through a door all of the time.

I spent most of my time outside, in our garden. At the back of our house there was a reasonable sized garden. It wasn't filled with much, just un-cut grass and a big, old Oak tree. There was one branch that was particularly strong. I normally practised balancing on it when there was nothing else to do. I'd see how many times I could walk to the end of the branch and back before falling off. It wasn't far off of the ground, just a couple of feet, but the ground was hard, so I was normally left bruised at the end of the day.

"Carina?" I was sitting on our moth-eaten couch, reading and my mother walked into the room. She sounded... not angry, but heading in that general direction.

"Yes mother?" I asked, never raising my eyes.

"Will you go and tell Sirius that if he doesn't get out of that room of his this _minute_ then I'll be removing the door... _permenantly!_" She twirled her wand in her hand to show she meant business. I mentally rolled my eyes and had an urge to shout back:

"WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF?!"

But instead I just sighed, put down my book and silently walked up the stairs.

Kreacher was at the top, glaring at me as I walked past him.

"Kreacher," I greeted him, nodding in his direction.

"Miss Black," he replied, sourly.

_Why do I even _try _to be civilised towards him?_ I thought as I walked the last few steps down the coridoor, towards Sirius' bedroom.

"Sirius!" I hammered on the door, shouting. "Mother says that if you don't get out of that room right now then she will remove this door!"

"So?" He asked, not sounding too bothered about the fact that he wouldn't ever have privacy again.

"For one, you'll never have privacy again. What, you think that she's bluffing?" I asked as I heard him snort. "Well I can assure you that if she doesn't remove your door, father will." I walked off, not bothering to try and help him any more. _If he wants a doorless bedroom then let him have a doorless bedroom_.

"I tried." I told my parents, shrugging as I walked back into the room.My mother stood up and took out her wand.

"That's _it_!"

I panicked, not wanting to have to walk past Sirius' doorless bedroom while he was changing.

"Mother...look...just..uh..give me a minute with him... okay?"

I was frightened that she was going to yell at me and tell me to mind my own buisness, but she just put her wand back into the pocket of her apron and sat down, nodding.

Half an hour later, I had finally dragged Sirius out of his room and we were sat at the table eating dinner.

"Well Sirius, I'm glad that you're eating with us tonight...maybe you could make this into a daily rountine." My dad said, taking a sip of his pumkin juice. Sirius just shrugged, not looking up from his plate.

"I wouldn't count on it dad." Cygnus told him throwing Sirius a dirty look. Regulus nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes.

"Well... let's see shall we?" Father laughed, nudging Sirius slightly.

My dad always hoped that Sirius would eventually "see sense" and start thinking like everyone else in our family. He obviously didn't know Sirius...

**JPOV**

I had two weeks until I had to go back to Hogwarts and it was the first time that I hadn't been excited to go back. I still hadn't figured out how I would avoid Carina and make her stay away from me. _I could make her hate me._ I thought, _but I don't want her to hate me though._

I was lost. _Maybe I could just drop out... no that's plain stupid. _

My mom's voice broke my concentration.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I told her. There was no way I could discuss this with my mother.

"Right." She nodded, sarcastically, staring into my eyes pointedly. She wasn't going to drop the subject any time soon. I was good at making things up. _Think! _I asked the first thing that popped into my head, looking at her young, teenage face. _Ah-ha!_

"When I'm physically older than you... will I still have to call you "mom"? I mean, imagine it. We're talking in public and I keep calling this teenager my mother when I clearly look _older_." She laughed for a long time before answering.

"Well... how about when it's just the two of us you call me mom and when we're in public you call me by my name." I chuckled.

"That would take some getting used to... Annie. Hmm." We both smiled at eachother, her unnaturally white teeth showing. "Why don't you have a wizard name... I mean, your name is very... muggle-ish, considering that your father took _pride _in his Slytherin roots." I'd always been curious. I don't know why I hadn't asked before. Her light blue eyes narrowed in thought as she tied back her long, light blonde, wavy hair.

"I guess my mother just liked that name... it may of not been a common muggle name back then and it's not like she'd talked to any muggles called Annie, or Annabelle... or any muggles at all for that matter. My parents wouldn't of known it was a muggle name, would they?"

"Guess not." I replied, sitting up from my slouched position on our sofa. "Where did Sean go?"

"Huh? Oh, I think he went for a run in the woods... I just hope there aren't any people in there... His control is slipping lately... It's as if he doesn't want to control it." I could see that she was worried about him. We were under surveillance. Even though we were _made_ to kill, the Ministry were strict about it. If we were caught murdering a wizard _or_ muggle, we would be sent straight to Azkaban. All because we were wizards as well as vampires. I don't think Sean understood how serious the situation was. I wasn't too bothered about his actions, it was his life after all.

"Just let him get on with it. If he wants to go to prison, let him."

"Justin, he's my son... I'm responsible for him." Just then Sean walked through the front door. He was talking to someone. Leon had come to see us.

"Look what I found, wandering in the woods." Sean laughed, pushing Leon. Leon pushed Sean back, laughing himself. Then his faced turned serious.

"I'd keep an eye on Sean if I were you Annie." My first thought was a picture of Sean's mouth attatched to the neck of a girl, draining her body of blood. "He's turning into a complete player." I gave a mental sigh of relief. "It was kind of annoying, stopping to talk to-" Leon imitated speech marks with his fingers "-every girl we walked passed." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" We all broke into a fit of laughter. It was true though, Sean was destined to be a ladies man.

_I'd be suprised if he doesn't loose his virginity this year_, I thought, my laughter coming to a stop. He may of been only fourteen but everything about us was mature, our minds, our common sense ...and our hormones. Another reason why I took down those pictures of Carina...

**So? Tell me what you thought. I want honest reviews. **

**I don't think that this chapter was very good but I couldn't start it from the fourth year, if Justin ignores Carina without explaining why. **

**Notes: Sean is going to start becoming more... evil, in the next chapter. LOL :) Evil Sean will be fun. I think Justin will have a dirtier mind next chapter... like he said... his hormones developed early. *Wiggles Eyebrows***

**And if you have any ideas... I'm open to them :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**II'm going to do at least one SeanPOV and one LydiaPOV in th story, just so that you can understand their characters more. The best way to understand Lydia is by listening to 'You Make Me Wanna Die' by The Pretty Reckless. I sort of based her personality on the lyrics of that song. If you haven't already, I suggest that you listen to it, even just the first verse.**

**Catch up: Start of their fourth year and Justin thinks that Carina will be better off without him in her life...but can he stay away from her?**

**Enjoy :) Charlie X**

JPOV

She was already on the platform.

I could smell Carina's scent while I waited for my family to walk through the wall, onto Platform 9 and 3/4. I told them that I would go last, just so I could fill my nose with her scent for a bit longer, before I had to confront her. Before I had to do the hardest thing I had ever done and would ever do.

Her scent was amazing. Although I _loved_ the scent of her skin, her hair and even her blood, I _longed_ to smell her...center...while I kissed up and down her legs-

_Stop! _I reminded myself. I couldn't stop thinking about her, that hadn't changed. The way I thought about her had though. Instead of _just_ thinking about how beautiful she was, how kind and sweet she was and how much I loved her, I fantasised about her too.

I desperatly wanted to hear her moan my name into my ear. I wanted to feel her nails rip open the skin on my shoulders. I wanted to watch pleasure wash over her lust-filled eyes as her body shivered violently in my arms... I wanted too many things. Things I could never have.

As I followed my dad onto the platform I went over what I'd say to Carina, again. _It's best that we don't talk to or even look at each other any more Carina. _...That's the best that I had. I looked up to see Sean smirking at me, one of his eyebrows arched as if he was doubting that I'd go through with my...plan. He nodded his head to the side, gesturing over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and there she was, her hair being thrown around her face by the wind. Carina looked beautiful, she'd grown over the holidays. She was a little taller and looking more like a woman than last time I saw her.

"She looks hot, don't you think?" Sean's voice snapped me out of the fantasies I was creating in my head. I turned to glare at him and he just rolled his eyes. "I was just stating the obvious."

He was right though. She did look hot. No, she looked beyond compare. _Thanks a lot, nature. This will be a million times harder now!_ I thought, kicking the floor. I looked up at her again. She was being lectured by her mother and from what I could hear it was about me.

_"I don't like you spending your time with half-breeds, Carina. They're no good."_

_"Mother, seriously!" _She knew we could hear them. She looked over at me and Sean and smiled breifly, looking as if she had an idea, before looking straight into her mother's eyes. _"I thought that you'd be happy about me spending time with people related to Slytherin. Even if their mother is a Vampire." _She looked at her mom expectantly. She knew that she had won. Her mother loved that she was friends with Slytherin decendants. She just hated the Vampire part. But her mom wasn't giving in as easily as Carina thought she would.

_"Carina, even though they are related to Salazar Slytherin on their mothers side they may have a muggle born father. Plus, they are still half-breeds!"_ Carina sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, by doing so she raised her chest a little. The top button of her white school shirt was open and with her chest raised like it was, it left little to the imagination. Sean seemed to be thinking the same.

"Nice bra." He chuckled and then turned to see my reaction. He was expecting me to glare at him again, maybe even punch him. I figured that it would be easier to play along, so I looked in Carina's direction, shooting her a flirtatious glance, looking up and down her perfect body. She wasn't looking at me, but Sean didn't need to know that.

"Yeah. Leaves very little to my imagination." I breifly looked at him before turning my attention back to Carina. His face was full of shock and he looked impressed by my words. He'd never seen me like this, I was the well-behaved twin. I wasn't like him when it came to girls. I decided to drag it out.

"Shame her skirt isn't a little shorter though," She was wearing a black pleated school skirt that came to an end, about two inches above her knee. "If it were we would be able to see her panties right now."

Sean looked over his shoulder just in time to see her bending over, with her back to us. She picked up her mother's bag from the floor and gave it to her. Her mother took the bag and looked over Regulus' head to see me and Sean looking in their direction.

_"Carina, your _friends _are looking at you. You should probably join them."_

Both Carina and Regulus turned their heads to look at us as well. Carina looked straight at me and smiled. She raised her hand a little and wiggled her fingers, giving me a girly sort of wave. I wondered if she knew it was me and not Sean. She seemed to be able to tell us apart, I don't know how, since we're completely identical, but...even so. Regulus' eyes searched for Lydia. Failing to find her, he looked away. Carina turned back around and said her goodbyes to her parents before running over to us. She ran straight to me and gave me a hug. I wasn't _too_ hesitant to wind my arms around her slim waist and give her a "innocent" hug back. She definatly knew that it was me. She would never hug Sean, they didn't get along very well at the best of times.

"How are you?" She released her arms from my neck and rested them on my shoulders. I was disapointed that we weren't closer, but her hands on my shoulders and mine on her waist was a fair compromise. She was smiling at me with all of her perfect teeth showing. I was amazed at how tall she actually was, she was almost as tall as me now and I had grown at least two inches over the summer. I grinned back at her.

_I need her. I _will_ find a way to keep her in my life._ Ten seconds in her presense and my plan had been erased from my mind

"I'm... okay. How are you?" The look on her face showed me that she wasn't pleased with my answer.

"Just okay?" _You should've said "fine". Fine always works...with most people any way._

"I'm fine. I promise." I gave her another smile, to which she smiled back and squeezed my shoulders, her nails digging in a little. _She'll be the fucking death of me!_ "Anyway, how are _you_?"

"I'm great now that I've found you,-" _You're killing me._ "-my mother has been driving me insane ever sinse I woke up." She rolled her eyes dramatically and laughed. I joined in, just as my parents appeared with Lydia.

"Where have you been?" I asked my mom. "We've been waiting for ages. The train will be setting off soon." She looked at Carina and smiled before answering me.

"We had to sort something out for Lydia." She gave me a _"please don't ask" _look and handed Lydia a big bag that looked like a food cooler. "This must be Carina, yes?" _Here comes the part where my mom tells Carina every little embarrassing thing that I've said about her, _I thought as Carina stuck out her hand for my mother to shake.

"And you must be Justin's...mother?." My mom chuckled kindly before taking her hand and nodding.

"And this is my dad." I told her, pointing to my father.

"Hello, Carina. Justin's told us all about you, it's nice to finally meet." My dad looked at me and smiled,suspiciously. "You're just as beautiful as Justin told us." He smiled at her and she blushed furiously. I heard Sean laugh under his breath. My dad looked at me again and I raised my eyebrows and shot him a "WHAT THE HELL?" look. He just smiled.

"Uh...well...I'm...I'm...not..." Carina stuttered. She wasn't very good with compliments. "Um, thanks." She looked at her shoes and her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. She was so beautiful. Lydia snapped her fingers in-front of my face. _How long was I staring? Thank God, she hasn't noticed...I don't think she has, anyway._ I coughed awkwardly.

"Why don't we get on the train?" I suggested, tugging on the sleeve of Carina's shirt which was rolled up to her elbows.

"Um, sure." She looked up at my parents. "Goodbye, it was really nice to meet you."

CPOV

"Did you tell your dad that I was beautiful?" I asked Justin as we sat down in an empty compartment with Sean.

"...Yes," he answered hesitantly, "Is that a problem?" _Not a problem but...Justin thinks I'm beautiful? ... Why?_

"I guess not... But...why?" I asked him as Sean made himself comfortable, putting his feet up on the empty seat next to me.

"Why, what?" .._He looks kinda...not angry...upset?_

"Why did you say that? ..I mean.. I'm not anywhere _near_ beaut-."

"Are you kidding me?" Sean interrupted, snorting. It took me a second to realise that he was talking to me. Before I could say a word, Justin spoke.

"Carina, you are...stunning! Don't you _dare_ think differently!" He'd leaned over and we were almost nose to nose. I could smell his un-humanly sweet breath and could see his eyes, which were full of unexplainable emotion. He didn't look angry...he just looked determined to make me agree to his statment. There was also..somthing else...adoration? _Why am I questioning that? Justin cares for me...just like I care for him... We're best friends... That's all it is...right? ...of course...yes..._

I leaned back and rested my feet on his knees, to which he smiled, his eyes now swimming with laughter. His eyes...his gorgeous eyes. Justin was so beautiful. All the girls in school fancied him... _Including _you _Carina! _...It was true. I did like him. How could I not? Everything about Justin was gorgeous...

"What?" Justin asked me, raising his eyebrow. He ran his hands over his face. "Is there something on my face?" _What? ..Oh, I was staring._

"I was just...admiring your beauty." I told him honestly, earning a weird look from Justin and a chuckle from Sean.

"Beauty? You...you think I'm beautiful?" Justin's expression was priceless. A mix of confusion, humor and something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

"Yes." I answered him simply, to which Sean chuckled a little louder.

"Why thank you." He replied, smugly, winking at me.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Justin."

"So.. You don't think _I'm _beautiful?"

"...Nope!" Of course I thought he was beautiful...but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

"Carina...that makes no sense at all. You think that Justin is beautiful...but not me? We're identical twins." I huffed, and looked at Justin, who was still looking more confused than ever before.

"Not _identical_ twins. You look very alike...but some of your features are different. Justin's are beautiful...where as yours...look kinda evil actually." They both chuckled at my theory, Justin's look of confusion finally disappearing.

"Like what? What kind of features?" He asked, folding his arms on top of my legs and looking down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Your eyes, your smile-"

"We have exactly the same colour eyes!" Sean almost shouted in exasperation, rolling his eyes and sitting up, so that his elbows were resting on his knees, his back arched a little, his fistes hands joined together in the air, like he was handbumping himself. Justin nodded, looking at me as if to tell me "come on".

"I never said anything about the colour, or the shape." I added as Sean opened his mouth to interrupt me again. "Sean, your eyelids droop slightly, as if you're always thinking of something evil or crazy. And Justin, yours are bright, kind and soft. ...Do you get me now?"

"Not really." They answered in unison, both raising one eyebrow and looking at eachother, inspecting one another's faces. I laughed, they always seemed to know what the other was going to say or do.

_They really don't see it? _

I huffed loudly, just as Remus, Sirius and James walked past our compartment door.

"Sirius! James! Remus! I need you all for a second. Please?" I added as Sirius gave me the well known "get lost" look.

"What's up?" Remus asked, sitting down next to me.

"The sky. Now, get the hell out." Sean told him, glaring, his nostrils flared.

"Sean!-"

"Carina, don't worry about it. I'm used to it." If Remus wasn't so polite he would of been glaring right back at Sean. Instead he just smiled a weak smile and looked down.

"You shouldn't have to put up with-"

"Carina, that's just Slytherin's for you. ...No offence, Justin... Anyway, didn't you want something?" Sirius had stepped into the compartment to let three giggling third year girls past.

"Oh... Oh yes! Can anyone else see the differences in Justin and Sean. I can see quite a few, but they insist they are _completely_ identical." James chuckled, Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus smiled a little.

"Yes, a few. Well, I can anyway. Sirius?" James nudged Sirius with his shoulder.

"Like what? We're _identical twins!_" Justin shouted, laughing, before Sirius could answer.

"Just...some things are different...can we go now?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Feel free."

"Sean! Shut up!" I shouted at him. "Yes...if you want. I just needed a second...and third...opinion."

James smiled and told me he'd see me later, Sirius just left and Remus patted my hand and said goodbye to me and Justin.

"Say hello to Lily for me, if you see her?" Justin asked Remus, as he walked out. Sean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Will do."

"Don't even get me started on the mud-"

"No-one asked for your opinions or comments!"

SeanPOV

Werewolves, mudbloods and halfbloods... Whatever could be fucking next? My brother kept weird company. It was bad enough when he didn't _mind_ wolfboy...now he's _friends_ with him? And _Evans_...the mudblood... _Must be absolutely out of his mind._

"I wonder what was wrong with Lydia." Justin broke the silence, his voice sounding worried. _How does he not know? It's not hard to figure out._ I sighed and turned to face out of the window, looking at the mountains and hills as they went by.

"What do you think is wrong with her? She's struggling with her bloodlust. I told you all that she would. Mom should of let her off of her leash more when we were in America and she was young. She wouldn't be having these problems now."

"No. Mom was right to stop her. Look what we did." Justin's voice sounded sad and full of guilt. _What's wrong with him. Can't he be normal for just a little while. We're _made_ to kill. He should just get over it and live a little._

I looked over at Carina, who was giving Justin a sympathetic look. Carina. She was so beautiful. Justin did one thing better than me. He got close to her, gained her trust, her...love even. And _me_...well...she hated me. Maybe not hated, but disliked. A lot. I could see _why_ she didn't like me, I just...didn't want her to. Yet I wasn't willing to change for anybody. Not even her.

"We're made to kill. It's not our fault-. Wait. Where's Leon?" I remembered that I hadn't seen him all morning. When he wasn't on the platform I figured he'd already boarded the train. But I didn't catch his scent on the way down the corridor to the compartment.

Justin's eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed. He'd just realized the same as me.

"I'm not sure. You don't think he would of gone to the platform and back home. He did say he didn't really wanna come back this year-."

"Dude, chill. I'm here." Leon walked into the room rolling his eyes. He must of heard out conversation. "I just wanted to sit somewhere quiet."

"Such a girl." I coughed into my hand, chuckling, as Leon sat opposite me. He punched my knee but laughed all the same.

"I was writing." He told us, taking a peice of muggle paper out of his hand. _Between him and Justin, I don't know who's worse._

"Muggle paper? Why don't you just use parchment?" I asked him, trying to snatch it out of his hand. He was too quick for me and put it back into his pocket before I could reach it. Carina spoke before he could answer.

"Writing? Who were you writing to?" Leon smiled at her and laughed a little before answering her question.

"No. I wasn't writing a letter. I was writing a song."

"A song?" She looked shocked by his answer. Well...it's not like song writing is something a wizard normally does. There are a few singers, but not many. The only thing I liked about the muggles was their music. ...And the girls obviously.

"Yeah. I've been writing music for a while. I just felt like writing another song before I have to go back to school. I probably wont get much time for writing at Hogwarts." He was twirling a muggle pencil in his hand. I could see where he had bitten it at the top. Any more and the end would of fallen off.

"That's...actually really cool. I didn't know you were into music. Do you sing?" Carina was smiling at Leon. She had a pleasantly surprised look on her face. Carina loved music. Everyone knew that. She was always singing and sometimes even dancing. I imagined Carina dancing. Her "new" body would make it twice as sexy.

"Uh...only a little. But I rap. I write rap and hip hop songs." Leon fidgited in his seat a little. He hated when all of the attention was on him.

"What's rap?"

Me, Leon and Justin all turned to look at Carina. Mine and Justin's eyebrows were raised and Leon was looking at her with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"What?" Felling self conscious, Carina blushed and looked down. Justin's eyebrows retreated and he smiled at her. He was so in-love with her that it made me wanna barf my guts out. Leon still had shock fixed onto his face.

"You don't know what rap is?" He blinked a few times and let out the breath he was holding. Leon practically lived for rap. He loved it. When we were in America he would play it for hours on end, sit in his room writing all day and rap to anyone who'd listen.

"Should I?"

"Well...actually...not really. It's not popular in our world." Justin replied, scratching his arm and then pulling down his sleeve. "Growing up, we lived in the muggle world, so that's how we know about it. Plus, it's not as big here in England as it is in America."

"Hopfully that will change." Leon patted his pocket, where he had put his paper, and smiled. _Wait.._

"You wanna be a rapper? ...In the...muggle world?" Leon was a pure-blood...he couldn't work in the muggle world. That would be a loss to our world and...just plain stupid.

_His dad would never let him anyway._

Leon's dad, Triston, wasn't the biggest fan of muggles. Or muggle-borns. Or half-bloods, for that matter. He was raised to hate them, to look down on them. When he left school he was still the same way.

When he was turned into a Vampire his parents disowned him. He was "dead" anyway.

Him and my dad were best friends all through school, even though my dad didn't like the way he thought about muggles and muggle-borns. When he turned my mom into a Vampire she decided that they should all go and live in America. She was ashamed of what she'd become. She couldn't be a Vampire. She was a pure-blood, related to Slytherin himself. So she ran.

I didn't particually like the fact that we were considered half-breeds, but there was so many good things about being half-Vampire that I didn't really care about what people said.

In America, living among muggles, my mom, Triston and Leon's mom, Kira, learned to not hate them. I wouldn't say they particually liked them now, but they didn't hate them.

I, on the other hand, thought they were crazy to just start...liking them. Muggles are the reason we can't do magic out of school before seventeen, the reason us wizards have to live in hiding and pretend we're "normal".

We _are_ normal. They'rethe un-normal ones.

"Well...I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I mean, it's hard enough to get a record deal in America, where hip hop is well known." Leon shrugged. "A record deal is where an artist signs a contract to a company, who then sell and promote their songs to the public." He added, answering Carina's questioning look.

"_Muggle_ public, Leon!" _Since when does Leon want to live in the muggle world? Become famous even! He can't! It's not possible...or _sane_! _"Why would you want to work there? With muggles! You can't be famous anyway. You're half-Vampire. Famous muggles have people watching them twenty-four, seven. You just..._can't_!"

"I never said I wanted to become famous. Just record my songs and-"

"Get a record deal! That's what you just said!" I was getting worked up over this. It's bad enough for a regular wizard to go and live in the muggle world, un-noticed. But a half-Vampire wizard who wants to be famous or noticed is just unbelievably crazy!

"-put my songs on tapes, so I can listen to them over and over. For me! I don't want people to hear my music. It's...private stuff." Leon finished as though I hadn't said a word.

"Private stuff?" _Leon doesn't have "private stuff". He's quiet...but he doesn't keep secrets from me and Justin. I wonder..._

"Yes. Private stuff." Was all he said, before the trolly lady stopped at our compartment.

"Anything from the trolly?"

Carina asked, "Can I have a pumpkin lollypop?" I looked at her just as she smiled, her face lighting up. I looked down to her chest where her shirt was undone...down to her flat stomach...to her skirt...her legs. Her slim, white legs were crossed and her skirt was nearly three quarters the way up her thigh. _I'd do anything to have her. Even just once._

I heard Leon and Justin growl quietly, snapping me out of my fantisies. Leon was standing at the door in a crouched position. I looked over at Justin who was sniffing the air and standing up as well. I sniffed too. Blood. Lots of it. I heard screams and shouting.

"What has she done?"

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It wouldn't let me upload anything to my account for a while... But it's here now :) I wont write too much but please comment and tell me what you think. I'm an amature writer. I need guidence or advice. lol ... I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Charlie X**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter took foreverrrr to write lol but here it is. It's not the best chapter. I had a hard time thinking about what to write. It's basically the first night of hogwarts for them. Plus the Lydia incedent on the train. Hope you like it though :)**

LydiaPOV

"AHHH!"

I looked up at the small, screaming first year girl, taking my eyes away from the blood only for a second. More students started screaming, shouting and running. I didn't pay attention to them. I remembered that Regulus was sitting opposite me and I hadn't heard or sensed him move from his seat. I looked over at him. His eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock and his nose crinkled in disgust. Blood to humans probably smelled disgusting. Some humans couldn't even stand the _sight_ of blood. To me...it was the sweetest smell that the earth had to offer.

I could hear Justin telling people to calm down and move out. Sean was growling and Leon was breathing hard.

"Out!" Sean growled at Regulus, little flecks of spit flying out of his mouth. He was angry. I looked at Regulus again and shook my head.

"Stay!" I told him, narrowing my eyes as if it was a command he had to obey. To him it probably seemed like one. The power in my voice shocked _me_. To the point where I fell back, leaning on the seats behind me. As soon as my moment of weakness hit Sean and Leon grabbed me and pushed me down onto the bench, so I was laying down.

"I've got her." Leon told Sean and Justin. "You two clean up." Leon pinned my shoulders to the seat with one arm and stradled my stomach. With his other arm he took his wand out and put it to my neck, on my pulse.

"I'm sorry." He looked into my eyes and I could see reluctance.

"What are you going to do?" I heard Regulus ask, his voice thick with fear. "You're not going to...to...kill-"

"Don't be stupid!" Sean snapped, holding down my legs as I tried to kick Leon off of me. I realized there was no way out. It had to be done. I sniffed up, enjoying the conscious time I had by filling my lungs with the blood filled air.

"Sorry..." He said again before taking a deep breath and muttering the spell. "Stupefy."

Since his wand was pointing directly up the vain on my neck and touching me...the spell hurt. A lot. I felt the pain shoot up my neck and into my brain, shutting it down. Making me unconscious...

JPOV

_I should of asked what was in the bag. I should of asked what was in that fucking bag! If I had this probably wouldn't of happened._

"She's out. Should we leave her here?" Leon asked, climbing off of Lydia and standing straight on the floor.

"Are you fuckin' crazy? If any authorities see this she'll be out of hogwarts before you can say ...blood!" Sean shout-whispered in case anybody in the coridoor heard him.

I looked at Regulus. "Can you keep this a secret?" His eyes looked from me to Sean to Leon and finally to Lydia. His eyes hovering on Lydia's unmoving body he whispered.

"Yes." Regulus cleared his throat and spoke louder. "Of course."

"You understand that if you tell anyone about this Lydia will be expelled. Maybe even under constant watch by the ministry." My eyes bore into his when he finally looked at me.

"I understand."

"Good." Leon took his wand out of his pocket. "Now... Let's fry some brains, shall we?" It was the first time me and Sean had laughed since this whole situated started.

CPOV

"The rucksack was full of BLOOD bags? Are you serious?" Justin had just told me everything that had happened with Lydia on the train early today. The bag she was carrying, it was full of blood from the blood bank. She had lost control and just started to...drink...and drink. We were now sat on the grass bank, in the dark, looking over the Black Lake. Justin hadn't taken his eyes off of the lake since we'd sat down. Justin sighed and smiled gravely, lightly rubbing his left temple with his index finger.

"Yeah, unfortunately I am. I should of checked the bag. I shouldn't of let-"

"Justin, stop! This wasn't your fault. It was her decision, plus nobody was hurt, why should you beat yourself up about it?" He couldn't honestly be blaming himself? There were a few things about Lydia that I wanted to say, but I wasn't going to. She was his little sister after all, and he probably already knew what was on my mind. Everyone knew how Lydia was. She didn't really care about anyone, but herself. Justin sighed again and looked at me and then looked back down at the lake.

"You're right. Why are you always right?" He chuckled and nudged my knee lightly with his nuckle. I reached out quickly and grabbed his hand, to which he tried to pull away from.

"Why are you always doing that?" I asked, squeezing his hand in protest of his reluctance to hold mine. His shoulders slouched forward, as if he'd just lost an argument.

"Doing what?" His voice sounded thick, like he was about to cry and his hand gave up resisting mine. I wound my fingers between his.

"Do you not want me to hold your hand?" I realised my voice sounded sad. Looking into his eyes, I knew he'd heard it too.

"Don't be sad, I just...I thought my hands were cold. I don't want you to get cold."

"Bullshit!" Justin looked shocked and amused to hear that word come from my mouth. He hadn't heard me swear much, and when he had it was when I'd banged my foot or nearly tripped over something. "Tell me the _real_ reason-."

"Justin! Carina! We been lookin' for you everywhere! Where y'all been?" Leon was walking towards us, shaking his head. "Why you out here?"

"Just talkin'," Justin replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. He stood up, brushing the dirt from the backs of his thighs. I reached up my hand and poked him, indicating that I wanted a hand. Standing in front of me, his feet between mine, he held his arms out. I looked at him for a moment before clasping his hands. When I was standing steadily Justin let go of both my hands, to my disappointment.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Leon called, waving his hand towards the castle. He ran, or "zoomed", over to the castle and jumped up to the nearest window, climbing through swiftly.

"I don't think I'll ever get over it all," I whispered, laughing to myself.

"Huh?" Justin murmured, looking at me with a dazed expression.

"You're all so...fast...and strong," I waved my hand up and down his body, as if to justify my meaning. "It's pretty unbelievable," I gave Justin a once over, looking a little longer than usual.

He laughed, finally loosening up for the first time today. I pointed to the window Leon had climbed through.

"How am I gonna-," my question was interrupted by Justin picking me up by my hips and throwing me over his shoulder. He "zoomed" over to the window.

"Hold on tight."

"Wha-"

Justin lunged himself up to the window, with me still dangling from his shoulder, and slid through. He placed me carefully on my feet and a burst of laughter errupted from him when he saw the expression on my face. The laughter was infectious and I, too, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Who's up there?" We heard Filch's voice come from the bottom of the stairway, followed by a whining "meow" from Mrs Norris.

Me and Justin both went silent, looking at each other with a mixture of laughter and fear. He took my hand and we ran up the next flight of stairs, along the third floor corridoor and into one of the classrooms.

"We lost him," Justin whooped quietly, causing me to giggle. I was out of breath from the running, clutching my side as it started to ache. Justin, however, showed no sign, what so ever, of being out of breath or even a little tired.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled again. Justin gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head. "What do we do now? Our common room is all the way down in the dungeons and Filch is on the look out. He's probably told one of the Professors already."

"Don't worry. We'll just-"

"Climb through the window. Yeah, yeah, I know."

**The next chapter will be better, hopefully. I hope you liked it anyhow. The next chapter will start with Sean's point of view. Thanks for reading! :) X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Found this chapter pretty easy to write. It's mainly from Sean's POV with some Carina and a little Leon. I wanna write more from each character but I think I'll stick with Justin and Carina next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :) x**

**SeanPOV**

"Here you go," I winked at Lucy, a pretty, blonde girl from the year above. Her freckled nose crinkled, her cheeks tinted red and her eyes light up as she smiled at me. She took the old, brown book, that she had dropped, from my hand.

"Thanks, Sean," I heard her heartbeat pick up its pace, reacting to my, quite frankly, irresistable smile.

_Oh, how I love girls._

Lucy walked away, her hips swaying and her hands at her side, pressing down her pleated skirt. She looked back at me for a moment, blushing when her eyes met mine.

"Sean! Sean! Over here!" I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. Turning around slowly, I composed my face into a smile. _Make this quick._

"Hey Becca." Becca was a Slytherin, in the same year as me and she was completely, annoyingly in love with me. She had straight dark hair, that came up to her shoulders, pale skin and big brown eyes. She bounced up to me, the pages of the book in her hand waving around wildly.

Becca smiled at me, coming to a hault. "Are you going to Hogsmead tomorrow? I was wondering if you'd want to walk there with me. I mean you don't have to but if you'd like..." she rambled, taking a deep breath and looking at me questioningly. It was a good think I was good at fast responses. I'd do anything not to go with her.

"I promised I'd walk with Justin and Leon, we're gonna go see the shrieking shack and then probably head back."

Everyone knew that her worst fear was ghosts, so the "most haunted place in Britain", as of last year, was a brilliant excuse. _Remus isn't _that _un-useful, _I mentally noted.

"Oh, well...okay. Do you want to meet up later? We could sit together at dinner, I was actually wanting to talk to you about the homework we have-"

"Sean! Dude!" _Oh, thank God._

"Sorry Becca, I gotta go. See ya later," I smiled at her as I pushed past, giving Leon the most grateful look I could conjure.

Becca shouted, "See you at dinner!" before rushing off down the stairs, her skirt flying up behind her, showing off her thighs.

"You gotta admit...she is hot," Leon laughed, staring after her, earning a disapproving look from me. "Just sayin'," he defended himself.

I shook my head, pushing his shoulder in the other direction. "So, anyway, what's up?" I asked, glancing out of the window at a group of girls standing on the courtyard. Amoung which was Lily Evans. She may of been a mudblood but she was still beautiful. I caught myself looking at her for a little longer than a second.

_Jeez man, snap out of it!_

"Not much, DADA was boring," he started as we walked. "The new professor doesn't know an awful lot about vampires. Plus I think he's kinda a pervert."

I laughed, "Haha! What the hell?" Leon looked at me, trying to be serious but smiling anyway.

"I'm serious," he confirmed. "He was checkin' out all the girls in the class. No joke. He forgot what he was sayin' to this Ravenclaw girl. Too busy looking at her tits. Wait 'til tomorrow. You'll see. By the way, what did Dumbledore want?"

I'd been dragged out of my first class by Dumbledore, to go to his office and discuss Lydia. It had been a dull couple of hours, making promise after promise to the old man that I'd keep a closer eye on her. Making plans and such if anything were to ever happen again. Like it was _my _responsability! I'm not sure how he knew about the train incident, I mean we used memory charms on everyone who saw what happened.

_Maybe Regulus..._

"Do you think Regulus would of told anyone about what happened on the train?" I asked, ignoring his question. Leon's eyebrow raised in thought, he looked down breifly before pursing his lips and shaking his head.

"No, I don't. Wait...Dumbledore knows?" Leon's eyes widened slightly. He shifted his body to avoid bumping into a running sixth year.

"Yup," I stated as we turned a corner. "He just made me promise to keep a better eye...on...her..."

My speech slowed when I spotted Carina Black standing at the other end of the corridor. She looked so beautiful. She was one of the only people in the school who could make our uniform look, well...sexy. She was laughing with Justin, about her mother, from what I could hear.

_Damn, she's so beautiful when she smiles._

Leon snorted, catching Justin's attention. I instantly rearranged my awed look to meet his eyes, nodding lightly in silent greeting from fifteen feet away. Me and Leon raced down to them, arriving in a matter of seconds. I scooted between Carina and the wall behind her, making her jump a foot in the air. She turned to look at me, slapping my arm gently. Her heart was racing out of her chest, she panted heavily, causing her chest to rise and fall, over and over.

_If only they were for other reasons..._

I smirked at her, shrugging my shoulders in mock innocence.

"You scared the crap out of me!" She exclaimed, beaming, showing all of her perfect teeth. "Don't _ever_ do that again, Sean Riley!"

I chuckled, winking at her. I looked up at Justin who was all but glaring at me and Leon who was looking at Justin cautiously. Carina turned to Leon, "Hi," she nodded, smiling.

"Hey," he replied, returning the smile. "I got somethin' for you, by the way." Leon reached into his pocket, pulling out a little red book. He handed it to her, "Here."

Carina looked confused, but she took the book from his hand and opened it to the first page. "What's this?"

"I wrote a song over the summer. I know you like music, so I want you to check it out." He laughed at her vacant expression. "If you don't mind," he gave her a -I'm trying not to laugh so just answer me- smile.

"Of course not!" She answered, looking up from the page to smile at him. "I'd be honoured." She gave him her best impression of the Queen, I suppose, before laughing. She bowed her head to add to the effect, to which we all burst out laughing.

"Hey! You know we all have Charms now, right?"

Lily was standing at the other end of the corridor, pointing towards Flitwick's classroom.

"We're coming," Justin assured her, smiling.

**CPOV**

"He's-not-a-pervert!" I shouted into Leon's ear very slowly, as I was pretty sure he was completely stupid. I tapped his nose with my quill, "Rumors, my friend, rumors."

I shook my head, looking back down at my book, smiling to myself. Me and Leon were sat in front of the fire in our common room, waiting for Sean and Justin to get back from Quidditch practice. They'd both made the team 3 months before. From what I could tell, they loved playing and they were good at it. They were good at teamwork, surprisingly, considering their differences. Plus their strength, speed and ability to notice tiny details were a huge part of why they made the team. They're _extremely _good.

"I'm positive he is! I mean, I always see him checkin' out the girls. It's not just me who's noticed it. Ask your brother, he told me that Caverly couldn't take his eyes off of Lily yesterday," Leon shouted back, exasperated. It was pretty funny, seeing him in a state over, what appeared to be, nothing.

"When have you talked to Sirius? I don't even talk to him that much. He's always off, pulling some prank or just hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, with the boys!"

I was half laughing at the point.

"At dinner! We-," Leon stopped suddenly as my friend, Rachel came to sit down next to me. "H-h-hi, Rachel," he gave her a dazed, half-smile.

_Awww _

Leon had been placed next to Rachel in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, although he'd move to sit next to Sean after much persuasion. He'd had a thing for her ever since.

_If only he knew..._

**LeonPOV**

"At dinner! We-," I cut off my sentence as she sat down. Rachel Davenport had to be one of the prettiest girls in the school. She even made _me _nervous. Me! "H-h-hi, Rachel."

_What a dick. Compose yourself!_

"Hi, Leon. How are you?" The intensity of my gaze must of made her nervous, as she blushed furiously.

She had beautiful olive skin, complimenting each one of her features. Her hair was dark brown, wavy and came all the way down to her hips. She had long, thick eyelashes, which framed her almond, emerald green eyes perfectly. Her body...don't even get me started...

"Yeah," I whispered, staring at her lips and nose.

Carina chuckled, turning to Rachel. "Ignore him, he's got some _crazy _things on his mind tonight," she joked. Rachel smiled, nervously, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh...no...I mean...I'll see ya later," I stood straight, picking up my bag. "Ladies," I nodded, walking away.

_God, help me._

**So?... :) Did you ever see Sean as competition before? lol .. Write a review to tell me what you thought! :) Like I said, I'm gonna try to make it all Justin and Carina POV next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :) thanks for reading :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still fourth year. This chapter is probably gonna be kinda long, so bare with me. I've had this idea for a long time. This will be the first time (and maybe the last) you will ever see Justin "lose it". He gets very angry. I hope you enjoy! X**

**CPOV**

I sighed as I slumped down in my chair, smiling at Lily, who was sitting at the desk next to mine.

"You're late Miss Black."

"Sorry sir. I got caught-"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone please turn to page four-hundred and forty seven."

I glared at the back of Professor Caverly's head. He was so bi-polar! One minute he was nice, the next he was an ass. Justin sat next to me in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and nearly every other class. I nudged him.

"What's up his ass today?" I whispered, opening my book. Justin snorted, a little too loudly. Professor Caverly scowled at us. I whispered "bless you" to Justin, as a cover-up, to which Caverly just rolled his eyes. He started his lecture, filling my ears with his young, but boring, voice.

"No idea. I think he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Justin muttered, pretending to read the book. I shook my head, smiling at him.

"What do you think Carina?" Caverly asked me pointedly. He obviously knew I hadn't been listening.

"_Shit,_" I breathed. I had no idea what he was even asking. I glanced at my book, then the board and finally looked at him. We were learning about defensive shields and how to produce them, from the looks of things. That didn't help me in answering his unheard question though.

"Um.." I swallowed the lump that was gathering in my throat. All the attention was on me and I had no idea what to say.

"A Patronus is a type of shield," Lily said, giving me a smile. I released the breath I was holding.

"Miss Evans, if I wanted you to answer my question I would of asked you. I wanted to see if Miss Black was paying attention, which, clearly, she wasn't. But yes, a patronus is a type of shield. Can you tell me _what _it shields MIss Black? Or do you need Lily to do that for you as well?"

Justin growled under his breath. I looked at him for a second and placed my hand on his knee to calm him, before looking back at Caverly.

"It shields dementors," I said, simply.

_At least I knew that one..._

"Explain."

Professor Caverly was really grating my nerves today. Justin's too, apparently. I squeezed his knee a little and he gingerly placed his hand on top of mine. I had no idea where all of this contact was coming from, but it was nice.

"Uh.. It shields a person from a dementor by...um...letting a dementor feed on its energy, rather than theirs." Caverly looked unimpressed that I had answered his question, as if he wanted me to be wrong. He turned away and carried on his lecture, not acknowledging me much for a while.

"We have two hours of this torture!" Justin moaned, leaning to rest on the desk. I laughed at him, pushing his arm. He was so impatient.

I turned to Lily, poking her leg with my quill. "Thanks," I mimed, smiling thankfully.

"No problem," she mouthed back. She nodded towards Justin, silently asking what was wrong with him.

"Drama queen," I whispered, too low for Caverly to even _think_ he heard. We both giggled and Justin stuck his tongue out at us. I looked down, realizing my hand was still on Justin's knee. He looked down too, then looked up at me. I turned my hand upwards to hold his and looked into his eyes for reasurrance that it was okay. His eyes were unreadable but he didn't pull away. I looked back to the front of the classroom, to where Caverly was.

The next hour or so was spent listening to Caverly talk about sheilds and demonstrating some of them in front of the class. I had let go of Justin's hand after a few minutes, as our hands were becoming very sweaty.

_Heat._ I told myself. _Nothing else._

I wiped my sweaty hand on his shirt playfully, so he wouldn't get offended. He laughed at me, wiping his hand on my shirt in return. Caverly wrote a spell down on the board and told us all to stand up, pick a partner and practice it. We nearly always had to pick partners, to guide and help each other. I always picked Justin, since we were best friends. And also because he was great at spells and knew almost all of them already.

His mom and dad taught Justin, Sean and Lydia a lot before they started school. They had unbelievably good memories, so they were good at everything they had been taught. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be in Justin's postition. He had really relaxed parents and all these supernatural powers. Although he didn't seem to like being a vampire. Or half vampire. He said there was a lot of responsibilites and self-control involved. He told me he never wanted to be a monster so he had to have more self-control than I could begin to imagine. I felt sorry for him sometimes.

It was a good thing he had a lot of self-control and determination to be good. He was one of the most amazing people I knew. He was kind and gentle, despite he _supposed_ natural evilness. There was nothing evil about him. Not one evil hair on his beautiful head.

_Okay, stop. You sound like a love struck teenage girl. You're suppose to be his best friend not one of those silly girls who always swoon over him._

I shook myself from my thoughts and stood up, turning to Justin.

"Ready to be magic?" I asked him this every time we had to practice spells. It never failed to make him laugh.

"Yes Ma'am!" He answered, saluting me. He responded this way every time, which never failed to make _me_ laugh.

"Aren't you two bored of that already?" Leon asked, smiling and shaking his head at us. "I mean, you've said it nearly every Dark Arts class since we started here."

"Its tradition," I poked my tongue in his direction, turning back to Justin. "Now, lets start shall we?"

I saw Sirius and James practicing in the corner of the class. When I say practicing, I mean they were making random objects fly, throwing paper balls at each other and talking. Remus and Peter were mainly watching them but they did more practicing than Sirius and James did. Me and Justin practiced our spell, or Justin helped _me_ practice the spell, for fifteen minutes before Caverly told us all to stop. We took our seats, me rubbing my exhausted arm.

"That was fun," I remarked sarcastically. Justin rolled his eyes at me.

"Humans," he sighed.

"Hey!" I feigned hurt, shoving him as hard as I could. It was Justin, so of course, he didn't budge. He _tsked_ at my weak attempt, poking my ribs which nearly caused me to fall off of my chair. Luckily he caught me before I fell.

"Okay class, everyone quieten down please! I hope none of you found that too difficult. I'm going to hand out a little test now."

Everyone groaned, including me, Justin and Sean and Leon who were sitting behind us. Lily however looked most delighted, as always.

"Don't encourage him!" Justin whispered to her. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"I love tests!" She whispered, acting as though everyone didn't already know. Justin laughed at her. "What...you don't too?" Lily joked, a look of fake shock on her face, making the both of us giggle and shake our heads.

"Smarty-pants!" I whispered to her. She held in her laughter as Caverly put a test on our desks. I looked at it briefly, deciding it didn't look to challenging. I shrugged at Justin, as if to say "doesn't look too bad".

Everyone started the test without another word, including me and Justin. It took the class less than five minutes to complete the test. Caverly started collecting the papers, looking at each one quickly before adding it to the pile in his hand. When he reached our desk he bobbed down next to me.

"Carina, I'm sorry for being so harsh on you earlier. I just want everyone to get the best out of my classes, you know? I need to make sure everyone is listening and takes it all in," he smiled at me, hoping I understood. His apology was a shock but like I said, bi-polar. I decided to just let it go and forgive him. I couldn't exactly argue anyway.

"No problem Professor. I understand," I told him, looking him straight in the eye. He smiled at me again, patting my bare knee and walking away with our papers. I swirled back to Justin who was having a silent conversation with Leon. I turned to face Leon, looking at them both questioningly. Justin shook his head, moving his body back to the front. Leon raised his eyebrows expectantly. I had no idea what he expected though.

"What?" I asked, sincerely confused.

Leon breathed deeply through his nose. "Don't matter."

"Okayy.."

Justin looked like he was shaking a little. He had his eyes fixed on Caverly, glaring at him.

"Justin?" He didn't reply. "Jus'? Hello?"

"Carina, just leave it," Sean advised me before throwing a quil at the back of Justin's head. That made him snap out of it, but he still didn't look at me or speak a word. I had no idea what was going on inside of his head but he was obviously mad at Caverly. Caverly wrote a new sheild spell on the board, dusting his hands when he'd finished.

"This time I want you all to pick a different partner," he announced. "If I see anyone with the same partner I'll partner you all with someone else myself."

My shoulders slumped. "Guess I'll fail this one," I joked, nudging Justin.

"Why would you say that?" Justin questioned, as if it wasn't blatently obvious.

"Because you can't help me," I laughed, standing up and looking around the room for a partner. I didn't really know who else to pick. I mean Lily would be a great partner but she'd rush ahead of me and have no idea how to teach me.

"I'll work with you," Sean offered, smiling confidently. He was great at spells too.

"I guess that could work..."

"And Justin can work with me. Great," Leon said, taking his wand out of his robe.

"Oh no, no, no!" I stopped him. "Rachel doesn't have a partner." I winked at Leon, nodding in Rachel's direction.

"Wha- No, no, no, yourself. I can't work with Rachel!" he exclaimed quietly. "Besides who would Justin work with?"

"Me!" Lily piped up from beside me. "Come on Justin, lets get practicing." Lily dragged Justin over to a empty space in the room.

"Go!" I pushed Leon towards Rachel, gaining her attention. I watched the two as they stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Uh.. Hey Rachel," Leon started nervously. They really were so cute together. "Do you have a partner?"

"Um...no," she looked at the floor, playing with the tips of her hair.

"Great! You can work together then!" I called to them, earning a "I'm going to kill you" look from both of them. I smiled sweetly and innocently at them before turning to my partner.

"Match-maker Carina," he muttered, trying not to laugh. Leon glared at him quickly before turning back to face Rachel.

"So, are we gonna start or not?" I asked, pulling out my wand.

"Someone's eager," he winked. I rolled my eyes at his double meaning.

"Never," I answered, shaking my head.

"Really?"

"Honestly."

"That sucks," he gave me a look of disappointment and hurt, over-acting his facial expressions. I shrugged, giving him a half smile. We both started laughing at the other.

"These conversations are fun," he noted, gripping his wand in his right hand.

"Yup!"

After five minutes of practicing Caverly came over to watch us. I felt self conscicous with him watching me. I was never very good at spells the first time.

"Practice makes perfect," Sean told me, as if he was reading my thoughts. Caverly nodded, agreeing with him. He never took his eyes off of me, making it a little hard to concentrate under his stare. When he stepped closer I heard a small growl from Justin's direction. I was only a foot away from him now and feeling extremely uncomfortable. I still practiced my spell, failing with lack of concentration.

"Mr Riley, why don't you show me your spell if you're confident enough to not practice," I could feel Caverly's breath on my arm when he spoke. I almost shivered in disgust. Sean flipped his wand so that the end was facing the right way and whispered the spell. His wand instantly produced the shield with ease, making me narrow my eyes in frustration at my failure. Caverly nodded once, barely showing any sign that he was impressed. He faced me again, closing the space between us even more.

"Try again," he encouraged, an unusual smile on his face. I swallowed hard, mainly out of discomfort but also because I was even more nervous after seeing Sean perform the shield so easily.

"Praesum Contego," I told my wand, earning the ghost of a shield to come out. I sighed and recited the spell two more times. The second one was a little better but the third failed completely as I noticed Caverly's hand move next to my leg, his pinky brushing my thigh.

"Try again..." he repeated softly, looking at me with an intense gaze. I was stuck between him and my desk. I could see Sean glaring intently at him, his jaw clenched and hands shaking. I coughed uncomfortably, trying to gain some personal space by indicating I was moving in his direction. This just caused us to be closer as he didn't budge. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could he ran his finger lightly and discreetly up my body, to my arm. Placing his hand on my forearm he lightly ran his thumb across it.

"Let me show you," he licked his lips. I thought back to mine and Leon's conversation in the common room.

_"Caverly is such a pervert Carina. You better watch out," Leon warned me, his face serious._

_"He's-not-a-pervert!" I shouted into Leon's ear very slowly, as I was pretty sure he was completely stupid._

I gasped, my breathing unsteady. I heard three growls coming from around the room. Justin, Sean and Leon. Before I could move in any way or breath a word he'd vanished. Just vanished from in front of me. I was stunned with confusion.

I heard a crashing sound behind me, which startled me even more. I turned to look at the source of the sound and saw Caverly laying on the floor, his desk in peices around him. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened in shock at the sight.

_What the fuck?_

Then I saw him. The cause of the accident. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life. Justin was standing over him, his whole body shaking with anger and his face showing a side of him I'd never seen before. It was beyond angry, twisted with rage in fact.

Justin picked Caverly up by his robes and threw him into the wall. I was sure Caverly was unconscious at this point as he made no sound.

_Is he...dead?_

I could't help but ask myself this question. His body looked limp and broken. If I could of produced sound I would of screamed. Half of the class was. I looked around me for a moment, seeing the faces of the terrified students with their gazed locked on Justin.

Most of the girls were screaming. Lily was shouting at Justin, almost crying, telling him to stop. Sirius and James looked shocked. There was no usual glint of humor or sneakiness in their eyes. Remus' nostrils were flared in surprise, his eyes wider than I could of imagined they'd go. Rachel wasn't screaming but she was walking backwards towards the door slowly. Sean and Leon looked stuck. They weren't helping him, shouting at him like Lily or dragging him away. They just stood there in shock like everyone else.

I turned back to look at Justin who was picking Caverly's dead-looking body up again.

_I have to do something. Before he really kills him._

"Justin!" I screamed at the top of my voice. He froze, turning his head slowly around to me. He looked terrified, which was very strange, given the situation. The class went quiet.

"Ca-ca-carina..."

Justin dropped Caverly, never taking his terrified eyes off of mine. I had no idea what he saw in my eyes but it was probably a mixture of shock, fear and confusion.

"Please," I breathed, knowing he could hear me. "Please Justin. Stop. You'll kill him... You'll kill him."

"Stupefy!"

Justin's body fell unconscious to the floor as Lydia jumped on him from behind and shot the spell right into his neck. She stood looking over him, her face reflecting the look of shock on everyone else's.

"Justin..." I choked out, a tear falling from my eye. I felt somebody touch my arm and I flinched. Sean was standing next to me, his face nearly recovered from the shock and trying to comfort me.

"He'll be okay. Just out for a little while," he tried to reassure me, even though I could tell he knew it would do no good.

"He's still alive," I heard Lydia say from where she was crouched over Caverly's body. "He's in bad shape though."

"You don't say?" Leon remarked, no humor in his voice. "Um... I think everyone needs to stand outside for a bit. Give us some time to figure things out. Don't speak to anyone yet. Please," he spoke to everyone. "Lily, could you take Carina outside?" he added.

"Sure," she croaked, taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards the door.

"I wanna stay with Justin," I protested. Sean shook his head.

"It's best you wait outside. The three of us need to figure all this out," he indicated to himself, Leon and Lydia. I let Lily pull me outside with the rest of the class. My eyes never left Justin until I was in the coridoor. I fell into Sirius' arms as soon as he was close enough, then cried into his chest for who knows how long.

**SeanPOV**

"Look," my voice shook with rage as I spoke to Caverly, who was no conscious enough to hear me. "You're gonna tell the nurse and Dumbledore that this was a spell gone _very_ wrong. You understand?"

Caverly began to shake his head, as much as he could anyway. From what I could tell he had broken his collerbone, left arm, a few ribs and maybe his left leg. He had blood pouring out of the gashes in his head, cheek, arm and leg, making it hard for me to concentrate. The others too from what I could tell.

"If you don't we'll tell Dumbledore and the ministry what a pervert you are. I'm sure some of the students, including Carina, wouldn't mind testifying. Even lying. So, what's it gonna be? Lie to Dumbledore, or go to Azkaban?"

His swollen eyes bore into mine with a deadly look, but he nodded his head anyway. I lifted his body not so carefully, making him groan in pain, and placed him onto one of the unbroken desks.

"We need to do something. Make it look like a bad explosion or something. Plus we need to wake Justin up and try to stop him from killing Caverly," Lydia's voice was hard and certain. She was good at planning so we decided she would do that and me and Leon would clean up or whatever it is we needed to do.

After ten minutes of none-stop, vampire speed working, the class looked like there had been an explosion. We all looked around and nodded at the work.

"Now we need to talk to the rest of them. Ask them to confirm the story. Maybe we'll need to change a few memories. But we need to get our story straight. We have less than ten minutes to do that, wake Justin up, fetch a professor and get him to the nurse or he'll die," Lydia looked at Caverly. As much as we all wanted him to die, there would be no getting out of murder.

"How about I talk to Carina on her own," Lydia suggested, surprising me. Lydia and Carina had never really been the best of friends. "Girl talk, ya know?"

Me and Leon both agreed that would be best.

"Take it easy on her though, yeah? She's probably going crazy right now," I advised, almost begging her with my eyes. I felt sorry for Carina. Even _I'd_ never seen Justin like that. She knew him more than anyone in the world and she had just seen him in full crazy, vampire mode for the first time. She must of been going insane.

"I will," Lydia must of been thinking the same as me.

"Wait... How did you get out of class? Won't your Professor be expecting you back?" Leon asked, remembering Lydia's class all the sudden. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Nah. I told Slughorn I had major peiod problems. He let me go without another word," she laughed lightly. Maybe at the memory, maybe at her own "genius" idea. "He won't be expecting me back any time soon. I'll go at the end to pick up my stuff."

Lydia walked towards the door, opening it and telling people to come back in. Everyone walked in slowly, probably scared Justin had woke up. Lydia pulled Carina aside and they left the room. I could hear Lydia talking to Carina in a soft, friendly voice, which pleased me.

**CPOV**

"Justin."

Justin had avoided me ever since last weeks incident. Knowing him it was for "my safety".

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him in the common room. He automatically "zoomed" at least ten feet away from me. I sighed deeply, frustrated with him. He'd done this every time I was near him.

It was two AM and no-one else was awake. The common room was silent except from the crackling sounds coming from the fire place. There was a tension in the room that you could of cut with a knife. I hated us being this way. It made me want to cry and scream at the same time.

I wanted to shout at Justin and tell him to stop being so stupid but I knew he must be scared. Scared of himself and what he was capable of. I wasn't scared of him. Maybe I should of been, but I wasn't. Not at all. He'd lost control for once in his life. He did it to _protect me_. He didn't hurt me. He never even touched me. He still didn't trust himself around me though.

He hadn't spoken to hardly anyone in a week. Sean said he'd thanked him for bringing him some food one night and that was it. Not a word to Lydia, not a word to Leon and certainly not a word to me.

"Please... Say something to me. Anything," I was on the verge of tears, begging him to talk to me.

_Why had this happened to us?_

Justin sighed, sliding down the wall and landing on the floor.

"Carina..." he spoke just loud enough for me to hear.

Hearing him say my name caused a wave of relief to wash over me. I'd heard him speak, I'd heard him say my name, for the first time in seven days. When he stopped talking, I stood up, walking over to him slowly.

"P-p-please don't move away from m-me. I wanna be near y-you. I've m-missed you so much-ch," tears were rolling down my face as my words came out in sobs. His eyes were full of sadness and hurt.

"Carina, please don't cry," he stood up, walking very slowly in my direction. "I can't take it to see you cry... Please."

I closed the distance between us and grabbed his robes, pressing my face into him. He carefully put his arms around me.

"Don't be afraid," I told him. He needed to hear it, I didn't want him to be afraid of anything. Especially not himself. "I'm not. I've never felt so safe with you."

"Carina, I nearly killed him," he reminded me, his voice full of disgust with himself.

"To protect me. You did it because you wanted him to stay away from me. You did it to protect me Justin," I told him, my voice raising a little. I burst into another fit of tears. Justin sat us both down on the sofa and held me softly.

"Shhh. Don't cry. It's okay. He's gone now. You'll be okay," he soothed me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm gently.

"I'm not crying because I was scared of him! I didn't even realize he was actually a pervert until then! I'm crying because I don't want you to be afraid of yourself. Afraid of hurting me! I'm not afraid! I just want us to go back to normal," I sat up to look him into his eyes, make sure he understood. I controlled my breathing and spoke again, this time quieter and softer. "You did hurt him. But he deserved it. _He _is the monster, not you."

Justin didn't look like he quite believed me but he nodded anyway, pulling me back into his chest and holding me.

"I never want you to see me like that ever again," his voice was soft but determined.

"If someone tries to hurt me I will expect you too!" I put on my "Miss Bossy Boots" voice. "If anyone ever dared hurt you I'd go into crazy Carina mode. You don't ever wanna see me in crazy Carina mode. You'll be scared off for life!"

He smiled at me, looking as though he genuinely meant it.

"We'll get through this. I know we will," he sounded like he wasn't just speaking to me, but to himself.

"We can get through anything," I beamed at him, happy that I'd seen him smile.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "We can."

**JPOV**

It was the last day of school. Everything in my life had just about gone back to normal. Me and Carina were the same as we were before. She'd pursuaded me to forgive myself, which I was still working on but she made it easier.

I had promised myself I would never let myself get like that in front of her again. I was going to have to learn different techniques of anger-control. Even though I knew I wasn't an angry person, I knew that if anything or anyone ever threatened Carina in anyway I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I needed a new, calmer technique.

_Thank god I have mom._

I laughed at that thought. My mom. The eighteen year old vampire. My life was officially insane. I didn't mind it though. Carina made everything worth while.

As I clicked my trunk shut, I smiled to myself. Even though I couldn't have her like I wanted, Carina was mine in some way. My best friend.

_Hopefully more..._

I couldn't let my imagination get the better of me. I shook my head, picked up my trunk and headed downstairs. Carina was waiting for me at the bottom.

"I'm going to really miss you this summer," she mentioned, opening the common room door. We smiled at each other. We didn't speak another word as we walked towards the other students, just smiled at each other.

**CPOV**

_I think I'm in love with him..._

**So? Let me know what you thought! It was a really long chapter, but vital in their relationship and Justin's life, I guess. I really hoped you enjoyed! I have the next chapter nearly finished and the chapter after that completely finished. So I will hopefully be updating a lot sooner the next two times lol I'll stop rambling and let you all get back to your lives! Remember to review, it takes all of 3 seconds and makes me really happy to know people are reading. X**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is set in the summer before fith year. It will be from Justin and Carina's POV only. I hope you enjoy :) x**

**CPOV**

"Wheeennnnnn I...had youuuuu...I treated ya baaaddddddd...and wrongg my dear!"

I sang along to the record Leon had given me at the start of the summer. Along with a record player. All of the records were muggle records, muggle music. It was A-MAZE-ING! I love muggle music! Some of the things people sang about were a bit strange, but it sounded good anyhow.

"I-i-i-iiiii...should have neverrrrrr...ever made you cryyyyyyy!"

I still don't understand how someone could have been in love, broke a girls heart, wrote a song about it and released it all under the age of thirteen... Leon said that it was all _just_ lyrics, not necessarily real. Leon knows an awful lot about music. And he has very good taste.

"Carina!" I sighed when I heard my mother's voice call me from dowstairs. "The vampire boy is here to see you!" _That_ gained my interest.

_Justin's here!_

I smiled, racing down the stairs. I hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, I'd missed him.

My happiness turned into confusion as I saw who was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped on the third step from the bottom, smile fading and eyebrows furrowing.

"Sean? What are you doing here?"

Sean stood, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a mischievous grin on his face, which made me feel nervous. Why? I didn't know.

"Well, Carina, I was thinkin' about how I hadn't seen you since before the summer and wanted to just...drop in...see how you are."

His voice sounded almost _too_ sincere.

"Excuse me?"

Sean laughed through his nose, looking down for a second. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"But-"

He cut me off. "Just walk with me. We can go to my house..." He raised his eyebrows, challenging me, "Justin's home."

I sighed, walking down the last few steps and reaching for my jacket on the end of the banister. Sean's face turned mischievous again as he walked backwards towards the front door, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Whenever you look like that-" I moved my forefinger in a circle in front of his face "-it makes me feel nervous," I admitted, slipping my shoes on and buttoning my jacket.

"Good. That means you have great human instincts," he winked. "Or maybe...maybe it's because you're secretly in love with me," he suggested.

Before I could reply he "zoomed" out of the door, laughing.

I took a deep breath and followed him out.

"Mom! I'm going to Justin's house!"

_Getting out of _here_._

**JPOV**

"Do you mind?"

I gave my parents a mortified look, catching them in the middle of a make out session. One that had nearly gotten out of hand.

They both laughed. "Sorry," my mom said, hopping off of the kitchen counter. "What would you like for lunch?"

"I'm feeling pretty nauseous at the moment actually," I rolled my eyes at them, to which they laughed again. "But I'll make some food in a little while."

I walked out of the kitchen, shaking my head and laughing to myself.

_At least they don't argue._

"Jus'!" Lydia called me from outside her bedroom. I walked towards the stairs, taking hold of the banister and swinging to a hault at the bottom.

"What's up?" Lydia appeared at the top of the stairs, still wearing her new shorts and strappy top pajama set. "They suit you." I nodded towards her clothes. They were pink, which complimented her tan skin and light blonde hair.

"Thanks," she lazily smiled down at me. "Where's Sean? We're suppose to be goin' somewhere today."

"Um... I think he went for a walk. I'm not sure. He's not home though. Where are you goin'?"

_I haven't heard them talk about goin' anywhere..._

She looked at me as if I should of already known, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"We're gonna go to the bloodbank. Get some more blood. Sean found a easy way in-"

"But-"

"Justin, relax. At least we ain't killin' anybody," she cut me off, already knowing I was going to object.

"It's just not good for you," I told her. "You'll get use to always having blood and start to crave it more. Or get bored of it and want something else." She knew I was talking about fresh blood. Straight from someone's neck. Blood she would have to kill for.

_Not like she cares.._

I sighed. "Whatever. You'll do it no matter what I say," I stated, giving in when I realized my advice and lectures wouldn't do any good. "Be careful though."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh... Would you do me a favor...?"

xxxx

"The black one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. It looks good on you."

I was helping Lydia pick her outfit. I had no idea why she needed my help, she never had before. She slipped her black leather jacket over a blue tank top she was wearing with black jean shorts. She looked very nice. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and turned to face me.

"When does Leon get here?" She asked, resting on the dresser behind her. I raised my eyebrow and gave her a once over.

"This is for...Leon?" I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't contain my laughter. She gave me an evil look, sticking out her tongue.

"No! I was just wondering- Would you stop laughing! Why would I be tryna look nice for _Leon_?"

"Because I'm so sexy?" Leon walked in with a smirk on his face. Lydia rolled her eyes at him, standing away from the dresser.

"Uhuh. Sure. Whatever you say Leon," Lydia snorted.

"You know you wanna kiss me," Leon winked, blowing her exaggerated kisses. I laughed, to Lydia's annoyance. Suddenly her face changed and she gave a little smirk.

To mine and Leon's surprise she rushed across the room to where Leon was standing, jumped up, wrapping her arms and legs around his body, and kissed him. Full on kissed him. I stood there with my eyes wide and mouth open slightly in shock. Leon's arms raised into the air in shock and then he put his hands to rest on her hips. When she released his lips she had an acomplished smile on her face. Leon's eyes were dazed and wide. His breathing was ragged. Both of their heartbeats had increased. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"I think I'm just gonna.." I started for the door, laughing to myself.

"No need." Lydia winked at Leon again before hopping down and leaving the room.

"Um..." Leon began, embarrassed.

I laughed, shaking my head. "We should get out anyway. It is her room."

"Yeah..." Leon replied, not really listening. I walked over to him, pushing him out of the door. "That was...weird," his voice was thick.

"Yeah, it was," I laughed even harder, making him snap out of his dazed state and laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Sean," he suggested.

"I think you're right," I agreed.

"Where is Sean anyway?" Leon asked, looking around.

"Not sure. He went out. Should be back soon though," I followed him down the stairs, to my living room.

**CPOV**

As me and Sean walked up the steps to his front door I suddenly felt nervous.

"Um... Sean... Will your parents...mind me being here?"

I'd never been to Justin's house before. Whenever we saw each other in the summer it was always out in public or at my house. Sean turned around to look at me. He had his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Why would they mind?"

"I don't know. I've never been here before. Justin never seemed to wanna bring me here..." I told him, shrugging my shoulders slightly. Sean chuckled at me and held out his hand.

"Come on," he encouraged, motioning towards the door. I took his hand cautiously, walking up the steps. He let me walk in front, staying close behind. I heard him chuckle again and in my head I could see him shaking his head at me. I stood at the top, looking at the door handle while my teeth captured my bottom lip nervously.

"We won't bite," he joked, pushing me further towards the door. He chuckled before reaching around me and opening the door himself. I looked into the entrance of their big house. It was so white. The floor was made of white marble, the walls were painted with a shiny white paint. There were white carpet covered stairs on the right side of the big room. At the bottom of them there was a door leading to a room on the right. The banisters were all, as you probably guessed, white. There was a heavy looking, white door opposite where we were standing, which looked like it lead to a kitchen. There was also a room to my left, covered by big white double doors. The glass on the doors was frosted and had beautiful white flower patterns on them. Everything looked magnificent.

"Are we going in?" Sean asked, moving next to me and leading me into their house. I heard voices coming from the other side of the double doors.

"Sounds like Sean's home. Wonder who he brought..." Justin's voice sounded as though he had just been laughing. I loved it when he laughed. I loved how his voice sounded after. I loved..._him_.

I'd been thinking about Justin constantly over the past two weeks. I thought about all the little things I loved about him. All the big things I loved about him. I tried to shake off the thoughts in my head but they just kept returning. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by thinking these silly thoughts.

"Hey Sean, guess wha-..."

Justin's voice trailed off in surprise as his eyes met mine.

"Carina! What are you doing here?" He looked pleased to see me, which made me feel better. At least he wasn't mad I'd come over without him knowing. The smile on his face was contagious, making my lips stretch instantly.

"Hey!" I said before running over and practically jumping on him. "I missed you." Justin chuckled into my hair, hugging me back.

"I missed you too," he laughed, most likely shocked at my greeting. I suddenly realized what I'd just done and pulled back.

"Sorry. I just...missed you."

What was wrong with me? I couldn't think of anything to say other than the fact I had missed him. Leon appeared through the double doors, which gave me a distraction.

"Hey Leon," I smiled at him over Justin's shoulder. He glanced behind me, probably at Sean, before smiling.

"Hey Carina. What you doin' here?"

I looked between him and Justin, remembering that Justin had asked the same question before I jumped on him.

"Um... Well, Sean came to my house and said I could. I haven't seen you all since school so... Is it okay? I mean I can go if you're busy... I didn't exactly arrange-"

"Carina, hush," Justin was laughing at me. "Of course it's okay! You can stay for as long as you want! What do you wanna do?"

"Uh... Not sure." Justin pulled me into the front room, which was just as magnificent as the entrance. The floor was made of white carpet but it had gold diamond shapes scattered all over it. There was a huge fire place opposite the doors, made of white marble and the fire guard appeared to be made of gold. There was a huge mirror which hung over the fire place, the wooden frame around it looked like lots of thick white vines. There were two sofas, sat in an "L" shape. One of the sofas had its back to where we were standing and the other was on my left hand side, in front of two arched windows. Both sofas were white and cotton. They were absolutely huge! They had big cushions, which made you want to just sit down and sink into them. There was a white marble table with gold legs in the middle of the room, between the sofas. Floating a couple of inches above the table there was a white, marble rose laying on its side. Everything looked beautiful.

Me, Justin and Leon spent most of the day talking or listening to music. Sean and Lydia left shortly after I arrived and didn't come back for over three hours. As they walked through the door I glanced at the clock and realized just how late it had become.

_Oh well. My parents know where I am._

They both went upstairs without word. I looked at the door, wondering why they hadn't come in here, then at Justin who just shrugged. I brushed it off, standing up to dance.

"Singing "Bye, Bye Miss American Pie", drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry," I sung along with the song Leon had put on. I was stood up next to the sofa nearest the door, swaying and clicking to the song. I started dancing, to Justin and Leon's amusement. I didn't care. They'd seen me dance many, many times before. I danced over to Justin, singing the lyrics to him. He threw his head back and laughed. "Now do you believe in rock and roll?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, forcing him to dance with me. I put my hand on his shoulder, my other hand still connected with his, and we began to sway.

"And can you teach me how to dance real slowwww..." I moved my hips side to side slowly, bending my knees. He laughed again, looking at me with humor in his eyes as I danced. "But I knew I was out of luck, the day the music died..." Justin spun me around, causing me to fall onto the sofa next to Leon. We all burst out into a fit of laughter, Justin sitting down next to me.

"This song is so depressing!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms into the air dramatically. "What#s it even about?"

"Buddy Holly," Leon said simply, leaning onto the arm of the sofa. One of his hands reached up to scratch his head, inbetween his dark braids.

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

Leon snapped his head towards me, his eyes wide in shock.

"You don't know who _Buddy Holly_ is? He was a famous muggle singer. He died a while ago and this song is about the day he died. The day the music died," he stated, sitting up straighter next to me.

"Oh okay... That's sad," I commented, not sure how to carry on a conversation about someone I hadn't heard of. I heard the doors behind me open and shut as someone walked into the room.

"Hey kids!" It was Annie. She walked in front of us, dropping her keys on the table in the middle. "Carina! Hey, how are you? Haven't seen you since September!" She smiled brightly at me, her beautiful white teeth on show. I could see her sharp fangs, resting lower that her other teeth. I only looked at them for a second, so I didn't appear rude. I smiled back, looking into her dazzling green eyes.

"I'm good thanks, how about you?"

Annie took her leather jacket off and walked over to the unoccupied couch. I could see where Lydia got her taste in clothing from. It made them both look rather intimidating. Lydia was intimidating anyway, but Annie seemed nice, very much like Justin.

"I'm good, I'm good. How's Regulus doing? Haven't seen him since Easter break."

Regulus spent most of his time with Lydia. When one wanted to go home for Christmas or Easter, the other went home with them. They were practically attatched at the hip. Regulus had been at home reading more these last couple of weeks though. Reading about the Dark Arts, unsurprisingly. He had seen Lydia a few times, but they had always gone out somewhere, according to him.

"He's good. He's been reading more so he's not really been out much," I told her, watching her blonde hair shine under the light. She, like her home and children, was very beautiful. She nodded understandingly.

"Tell him I said hey," she grinned at me once more before standing up and walking back through the doors. "Would you kids like any dinner? I don't suppose you've eaten," I heard Annie from what I pressumed was the kitchen. I looked at the clock once more. It was already eight PM.

"Actually, I think I need to go," I turned to Justin, a frown on my face. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with him all night. But I knew I couldn't. He returned my sad face, his shoulders falling.

"Yeah... Do you want me to take you?"

I smiled, happy at the thought of walking home together. Alone.

_YES! PLEASE! LETS GO NOW!_

"Only if you want to," was what I actually said. I hoped he wouldn't take that as an invitation to hop out. I didn't really want to walk all that way, in the dark on my own anyway. He nodded.

"Of course."

I felt like jumping around excitedly. What had come over me? Taking a walk with Justin made me feel so happy. It was just _taking a walk_.

_But we get to be alone..._

**So? Please review! This isn't the best chapter but you needed to see the whole dancing and singing side of Carina lol .. In my next story (yes, next story. Sequal to this) it will be vital to know where her daughter gets it from ;) thats all you get lol let me know if you liked it :) PM me if you have any questions or wanna find out about future chapters or the story in general! Check out my page, I have other stories! Thank you for reading! Remember, REVIEW! :) x**

**P.S I'm posting the next chapter straight after this one. I finished it a while ago.. It's Sean POV... Theres LEMONS! At last haha please review that too! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter.**

**Just before 5th year.**

**Sean has sex and bites a girl.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**RATED M!**

SeanPOV

"So.. You've never had sex?"

"Isn't that what I just told you?"

"I just...can't really believe it. You seem so...confident...and experienced."

"Experienced how? We haven't even started yet."

"I don't know...you just...I don't know. Doesn't matter. Are we gonna do this or what?"

"I've only been waiting since I first saw you," I smiled at the beautiful, brunette, human girl.

No, I _wasn't_ experienced, but I _did _feel confident.

The girl closed the space between us, anxiously putting her hand on the back of my neck to pull my face closer to hers. When our lips met she sighed into my mouth, moaning slightly. The moan urged me to move faster.

I moved my hands from her face, down her body, to her hips, guiding her backwards towards the bed, before pushing her down gently so she was laying on her back. She looked up at me with dark, lust filled eyes.

She started to unbutton her pants, never taking her eyes off of mine. I reached out to stop her so I could unbutton them myself, feeling her warm skin on the backs of my fingers when I hooked them onto the material, pulling the pants from her legs. When they hit the floor I ran my hands back up her legs, under her shirt to her boobs.

She sat up so I could remove her t-shirt, then unhooked her bra, letting it fall loose onto her thighs. I stared at her breasts for a second before reaching out to cup them.

"Be gentle," she advised me, her voice thick. "Brush your thumbs over my nipples... Oh! Hmm."

She threw her head back a little as I followed her instructions. I moved one hand to her back, arching her body towards me. My lips latched onto hers and we fell onto the bed, me on top of her, grinding against her leg. I released her lips to kiss down her jaw, to her neck.

_She smells soooo good! _

I stopped kissing her neck, moving my lips down towards her boobs. _Wait, _I told myself. I needed patience. I kneeled up between her knees and pulled my t-shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor.

I tilted back down towards her, my hands either side of her shoulders, holding myself up. She relaxed into the bed, closing her eyes. She was beautiful. Her hair rested all around her head, making it look like a dark brown hood. I would of laughed if she didn't look so sexy.

I licked the swell of her breast, dragging my tongue down to her nipple which evoked a moan from her. I flicked the nipple with my tongue...once...twice. She was moaning, sighing and squirming underneath me.

_I could get use to this._

She suddenly opened her eyes to look at me, placing her hands on my shoulders and flipping me over so she was straddling me. She grinded onto my hips and leaned down to kiss me. Her hands roamed over my chest and stomach.

Everything was moving fast. She was unbuttoning my pants and ripping them off before I could even blink. She removed my underwear before my hands reached them, crawling back up the bed to straddle me again.

"No fair," I nodded towards her panties, which she was still wearing. She smiled, standing on the bed above me, her feet either side of my thighs. She pulled the panties down painfully slow, starting with the back so I would have to wait even longer.

I got impatient.

Sitting up I ripped her underwear, discarding it and pulling her down to sit on me. I could feel the heat from her pussy on my stomach as she landed. I breathed in heavily, exhaling when she touched my face.

I could feel my eyes droop as I became hornier and frankly less patient. I put my arms around her waist and stood up, a little too quickly for "normal", not like I cared at that point.

_I don't think she's taking notice anyway,_ I reassured myself.

I sat her down on the big, wooden dresser next to the bed. She moaned, biting my bottom lip when I rubbed the tip of my dick against her slit. She gently placed her hand around my dick, stroking it a little. When she brushed my head between her wet lips it drove me insane. I breathed deeply through my nose, the air hitting her face. She looked at me and smiled, a sweet smile.

"Let's make you forget your name."

One of her brown eyes winked at me as she moved my head towards her opening. She pushed her hips up, causing the tip of my dick to nudge into her.

"Push-"

Before she could finish I pushed the whole of my head into her, causing both of us to gasp. I closed my eyes tightly, dropping my forehead to her shoulder.

"Keep going," she urged.

I thrust the rest of my dick inside her, resulting in a moan from each of us. I never imagined anything to feel _that _good. Pulling out I felt the cool air hitting my dick. I pushed back into her, wanting to feel her warmth. I slowly thrust into her, over and over. She was moaning loudly and breathing heavily into my ear, making it difficult to keep myself from cumming. I thrust a little faster. Harder.

"Sean!"

The brunette started moaning in a completely different way, turning me on even more. I lifted my head to look at her. Her eyes were fluttering and her mouth was open in an "o" shape. She didn't seem to see me as her eyes rolled up, nearly into her head.

"Please... Keep... Doing... _That_..."

I wasn't going to last long, but when she reached down to rub her clit I knew I had to. For her.

_A man can't leave a bad impression, _I chuckled to myself.

I pulled her face towards me, leaning down to kiss her. I drilled her with exactly the same movements and force as I had been, careful not to trap her hand. I wanted to rub her clit but I guessed she could do it better than me. Her walls started convulsing around me, making _my _eyes flutter.

"Oh my god," I whispered when her legs squeezed and her body shook around me.

"Ahhhh! Oh god... Oh god..."

The sound and feel of her cumming was too much.

"I need to..."

"Cum.. Fuck me real fast and hard. Cum inside me," she murmured encouragingly, pushing me over the edge.

"I'm cummin'...I'm cummin'," I breathed.

The feeling of cumming inside such a small amount of space was sensational. There was pressure building inside of her as result of cum being trapped between my dick and her walls. I leaned into her one last time as cum stopped spilling out of me.

"Oh shit.." I breathed into her ear, licking down from her lobe to her neck.

_Now._

I wanted to bite her neck. I wanted to taste her blood. I could hardly bring myself to do it.

I sunk my canine teeth into her so smoothly she would of hardly felt a thing. I quickly sucked a mouthful of blood into my mouth, tasting it and swallowing before pulling my teeth from her flesh. Licking the blood from the wounds and around my mouth, cleaning my mess up, I pulled my head up.

"Shit. Sorry. I...I bit you. I just... I'm sorry.." I hung my head, flaring my nostrils in shame, to add dramatic affect. When she giggled I looked up, shocked.

"You just got too excited," she teased. "You should of bit me when I came. Would of made it _so _much better." She winked at me again before reaching for my cheek. I leaned down to kiss her lips softly. I looked back to the teeth marks, which still had tiny drops of blood seeping out of them.

"Let me kiss them better.."

I brushed my lips over her neck again, licking off the blood. She tasted amazing. I put pressure on the little holes with my tongue, to stop the bleeding.

_Thank god!_

"I like that idea by the way..." I muttered softly onto her neck.

"What idea?"

"Biting when you cum. It sounded so sexy. Hmm," I hummed onto her cheek.

"Kiss me again." Those three words somehow made her sound sexy and innocent all in one.

I smiled at her, reaching for her lips with my own. I liked this girl.

_Shame I won't be seeing her again._ _School in two days...and then...life. _

I sighed into her mouth, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around her naked body.

**There you have it. Sean lost his virginity. Review. Tell me what you thought :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, so, so, soooooo sorry this chapter took so long! My laptop hasn't been working properly and I've been busy and blah blah blah... I hope you like this chapter :) x**

**CPOV**

"How was your summer, Carina?" James bounced up behind me, making me jump. He was followed closely by Peter, who looked flushed with embarrassment. I knew Peter had a thing for me, well Sirius said he did, but it was kinda weird how he blushed every time I looked in his direction. He seemed sweet from the very few conversations we'd had, but he just...wasn't my type. At all.

"James! You startled me," I pushed James hard into Peter's side and they both nearly fell into the wall. It was a humorous sight. "My summer was pretty great thanks. How about yours?"

My summer _had_ been pretty great. I'd spent a lot of my time at Justin's house. We hardly went a day without seeing each other. It was nice to get out of the house and spend some time with him. I was disappointed we never really got any alone time, but any time with him was great.

"My summer was okay," he answered, shrugging casually. "Me and Sirius- Well never mind." James grinned suspiciously. I knew they had been causing trouble, since Sirius wasn't one to keep things from me. Especially when he could bloat about how _amazing _he was at pranks and getting into bother.

"Hmmm," I nodded, smirking at him knowingly. He chuckled, realizing Sirius must of told me. I moved my head around James to look at Peter, who hadn't said a word. "What about you Peter? How was your summer?"

Even though I didn't like him in _that_ way, there was no point in being rude. Peter looked up, shocked I'd spoken to him. His eyes shifted nervously for a moment.

"It was okay. Boring really," his voice was low and a little shaky. I saw James bite his lip to contain his laughter. If Sirius knew, James knew. I nodded, smiling at him before looking ahead of me. We turned a corner, James and Peter stopping at the stairs in front.

"This is us," James pointed up the stairs. "See ya later Carina!"

"Uh...bye," Peter gave me a slight, nervous wave before running upstairs after James. I chuckled to myself.

_Boys..._

I walked past the stairs and down a dimly lit corridor, to my common room. I always hated the dungeons, but I hated stairs even more so I didn't _really_ mind the location of my common room. It was the only one on the ground floor. As the corridor directed me left I could hear a group of people talking in the distance. About ten feet away from me were a group of "Death Eater Wannabes". They were speaking in hushed voices, most likely about _him_ or some dark, most likely illegal, matters. One member of the group, a scrawny looking seventh year, noticed my arrival and nudged the person next to him.

Both of the boys were friends with Cygnas. I'd never bothered to learn their names, I always knew they were trouble and avoided them at all costs. One boy, the one who noticed me, was tall with short, dirty blonde hair. The other was a little shorter with shoulder lenth, brown hair. They both looked rather dirty and, for lack of a better word, evil. They both had a pair of ugly, beady eyes which screamed "I'm going to kill you". I knew they were bullies, and their looks certainly fit the bill of your typical bully.

Everyone turned to look at me, some of them smiling evilly at me. They all knew who I was. I'd always been Carina _Black_. Cygnus' little sister. They all assumed I was like him and would soon join their little gang of "Death Eater Wannabes". Cygnus wasn't amoung them, but I had a feeling he usually was.

"Hello."

A boy from the year above was standing at the front of the group, smiling slyly at me. I nodded my head at him, smiling slightly, as not to be rude or piss him off. I tried to walk around him, through the group and to the entrance of my common room but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"Excuse me," I requested, my voice quiet but confident. I wasn't afraid of them, even though they were very intimidating. The boy just raised his eyebrow.

"In a hurry?" The others laughed, which seemed to please this boy.

_Must be the leader or something. I mean he is like...the richest student here. I wouldn't be surprised._

"Actually no, I wasn't in a hurry, but I _do_ want to go inside and get some rest," I told him honestly. "It's late."

My voice stayed confident, _thank god_, but he didn't look like he was planning to let me through anytime soon. He just snickered at me, his eyes trailing up and down my body.

"You should stay," he invited, winking. A boy next to him nodded, with a not-too-friendly smirk on his face. I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance.

"No thank you. I just want to go inside."

He still didn't budge. Everyone else was looking between me and him, with curiousity of what was going to happen next.

"I think you should stay. We were just getting the conversation started."

His voice was determined and slightly sinister. It almost made me shiver. I kept my composure though, never flinching once. Not even a tiny bit.

"I honestly don't think I would be interested in your topic of conversation, but again, thanks for the offer."

I stood my ground, acting as calmy as I could manage. I wouldn't stoop to begging or screaming for them to let me through. The boy opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off.

"_Move_."

Everyone's heads whipped around to the common room door. Justin was standing there, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the scene in front of him. His body tense with anger. Justin may of only been in fifth year but everyone in the group felt the natural fear caused by his poisonous tone. They all stepped aside, letting me pass. When I reached the door Justin took my hand and all but dragged me into the warm, glowing common room.

_He's amazing! _I screamed inside my head. _Protecting me wherever I go... Amazing..._

"Thanks," I breathed.

Justin relaxed as my lips stretched into a smile.

"Come on. Let's go sit down."

**XXXX**

**JPOV**

"It's so cold outside!" I heard Rachel exclaim from the common room entrance. Her and Carina had just walked in, both wrapped in coats, scarves and hats. Rachel pulled one end of her scarf, causing it to tangle around her neck. Carina giggled at her and pulled the other end around the back of Rachel's neck before removing her own hat. Her hair was messy, the ends wet and curly from the rain. Her cheeks were tinted red from the cold and her lips were slightly paler than usual.

_She looks so beautiful._

The girls waved over to where me and Sean were sitting near the fire, before walking over and throwing themselves down on the sofa opposite us. Carina sighed as she relaxed into the comfort of the pillows, her head leaning back.

"Hey," she greeted us, looking up and smiling at me, then Sean. I smiled back, thoughts of how lucky I was to know her running through my head.

"Hey ladies," Sean winked at the girls before looking back down at his Defense Against The Dark Arts homework. The only homework he ever really completed. Rachel waved to us both, looking as though she was too comfy to speak. I chuckled at her, returning my eyes to Carina.

"Hey," I replied, my eyes meeting hers. Her eyes were really, really, _really _beautiful. They were such a pleasant colour. The chocolate brown wasn't a harsh colour or too light, it was a soft, comforting colour.

"What?"

Carina's voice pierced my thoughts.

_I've been staring _again_? _I scolded myself.

"Uh.." I mumbled, earning an almost silent snort from Sean. "I was just thinkin'. You know how I get," I chuckled, glancing down, then back up to her to see if she had believed me. She hadn't.

"Uhuh..." she nodded, unconvonvinced but amused. I felt myself staring again but I couldn't look away. She blushed, blinking a few times before looking down at her hands.

"Where's Leon?" Rachel's head suddenly whipped up, causing everyone to laugh. She blushed but didn't drop her head back down. "I'm just sayin', he's always, _always_ with you two! Where is he now?"

Sean's laughter died down. "He got detention with McGonagall." Both Rachel and Carina looked confused, Leon never got detention.

"Detention? What for?" Carina asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sean laughed, most likely at their disbelief.

"He punched a wall and McGonagall saw," I told them, shrugging.

"What?" Rachel's voice was full of shock. "Why did he punch a wall?"

Carina and Rachel looked at me questioningly. I looked at Sean, who was looking back at me. We both knew why, we just couldn't tell them.

_Because Stanton McCarthy was talking to Rachel, she laughed and Leon didn't like it._

No, I definitely couldn't say that.

"He was...uh...I don't know really. I guess just stressed," I lied, pretty smoothly, if I say so myself.

Before Carina could reply to my lies, which she _always_ saw through, Regulus and Barty Crouch Jr came over to us. They were closely followed by Lydia, who, as always, looked as though she was planning something.

"Hi Carina," Regulus nodded in Carina's direction. He didn't bother greeting the rest of us.

"Hey Regulus. How've you been?" Regulus tended to avoid his siblings in school, with the exception of Cygnas. Which is why we were all convinced he was a "wannabe". Lydia was. She loved the idea of the wizarding world being completely pure and filled with dark magic.

"Crouch, doesn't your dad work for the ministry now?" Sean asked, one of his eyebrows raised. He was looking intently at Crouch, trying to intimidate him.

"Yeah. He does. So what?" Crouch retaliated, narrowing his eyes at Sean. Sean didn't flinch, just smirked in amusement.

"So... Why, in the name of god, are you hanging around my sister?" Sean laughed, poking Lydia in the ribs as she stood next to him. Regulus chuckled a little, earning a glare from Crouch.

"He's right," Regulus agreed. "She's bad and you're suppose to be Mister Goody Two Shoes." Regulus looked over at Lydia and winked. She smiled at him.

"This is boring," Lydia announced, standing up straight. "It's been an absolute delight, but we have to leave." She grabbed Regulus' hand. "Bye everybody."

Me, Sean, Carina and Rachel all chuckled as they walked away. Sean stood up from the couch. He held his hand out to Rachel. She looked at him confused, as did me and Carina.

"Leon will have finished his detention and I said I'd meet him. Care to join me?" Me and Carina both shook our heads, silently laughing. Rachel shrugged.

"Sure, whatever."

She took Sean's hand and he pulled her up from the couch. Sean winked at her, which he wouldn't of dreamed of doing if Leon was there. They said their goodbye's and see ya later's before walking away, Rachel slipping on her coat. Sean was okay to walk around in just his school shirt.

"Does he always have to be...um...that...charming?" Carina searched for the right word to describe Sean's constant behaviour towards girls.

"Sean will be Sean."

**So? I hope you liked it :) Rate and Review!**

**While writing this chapter I realized I have made a mistake in one of my others. I described Carina and Justin walking downstairs from their common room but I now realize the Slytherin common room is located in the dungeons. Sorry for my mistake! I will correct it some time in the future! BTW I've realized that my method of separating scenes isn't really working out so I've come up with a new way. If anything didn't make sense in the past because it jumped straight into another scene, I apologize and am planning on fixing that ASAP.**


End file.
